True Loves Bond
by inuyasha89
Summary: This story takes place right after the second movie. Inuyasha and crew are hunting for the Shikon Jewel Shards once again. Naraku is in hiding after the attack on Kaguya, presumably weakened. Everything is going according to their plans, until it takes a
1. Making up

A/N: well here we go with the story. R&R, plz. I usually won't update until I get reviews.

"": speaking '': thinking italics: flashback/dream

x

Inuyasha was still wiping the dirt of his face from Kagome's "sit" command.

(Flashback)

"It's not like I wanted to do it to ya." Said Inuyasha

"What's that supposed to mean?" (They are referring to their kiss to transform Inuyasha back into a hanyou)

"Nothing, but you're the one who kinda . . . forced yourself on me!"

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

"Inuyasha, grow up will ya?" Shippo stated more than asked.

(End Flashback)

He made a deep sigh. 'Not that I didn't enjoy it.' He shook the thought from his head. 'What's she mad at me for? It's not like it's MY fault she did it.' He just kept repeating this to himself until he, hopefully, started feeling better.

Kagome was stomping off, and her face must have been as bright as Inuyasha's haori. "Baka Inuyasha, he's such a jerk, why do I put up with him?" She continued stomping ahead of the group.

By the tenth time Inuyasha repeated his thoughts, he already started feeling some remorse, not a lot, but some. 'If I hadn't transformed back there, she wouldn't have had to do that.' Inuyasha looked at the locket Kagome had given him, and it had their pictures in it. He heaved another heavy sigh. "This little thing is the reason that I was able to free Kagome from Kaguya." (Miroku and Sango explained that things from Kagome's time make the wearer immune to the time freeze Kaguya had enacted) "That girl never ceases to amaze me." He sped up to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Sit"

THUD

Inuyasha was now, once again, face down in a smoking crater.

Kagome turned around, eager to give a well-deserved rapid fire "sit" to the now helpless Inuyasha, but stopped when she saw what he had in his hand.

It was her locket, one she made for him with pictures from her time, the one that enabled Inuyasha to save her. She flushed even redder, if it were possible. Waiting to regain her complection and composure, she watched as Inuyasha stuffed the locket into his shirt.

"That was hardly necessary, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why are you always like that? Why can't you grow up for a change?" They were both yelling now.

"What do you mean 'Grow up'? You're the one who always 'sits' me!"

"That's because . . . you just don't get it, do you?"

"What is it I'm supposed to 'Get', Kagome?"

Kagome's face softened to a sad frown. "Nothing, Inuyasha, just forget about it"

Inuyasha had braced himself to meet the ground, but he was more than surprised at her reaction to his words.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said in a rather confused voice.

"Back in the castle, when you said you would stay a hanyou, just for me."

(Flashback)

After the kiss . . .

"Kagome, what're you doing? You could've gotten really hurt. I'll stay a hanyou a while longer, just for you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

(End Flashback)

"Would you really do that for me?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Where you telling the truth when you said you loved me as a hanyou?" His voice was soft, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my whole life" She took Inuyasha's hand. He hesitated.

After a pause, he clasped her hand. "Yes, Kagome, I'll stay a hanyou, just for you."

Those words filled Kagome with a joy she could hardly contain, but she managed. "Let's go, Inuyasha"

"Lead the way"

The group walked off, Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands, Miroku with a hand print on his face after several lecherous comments, and Sango smiling after them.

x

Bakka: Fool, Idiot, Stupid, etc.

Hanyou: half-demon for those of you who don't know.

This is not a one-shot. I plan on continuing after ppl review! Please excuse me if I sometimes slip into Japanese, tell me if I do in the reviews and I'll fix it or translate it for you. Tell me what you think or how I might be able to improve. I won't update till I have reviews! I'm stubborn like that.


	2. The Jewel Shard and Kagomes dream

A/N: come on guys, I need reviews, only one review? Please review more, tell friends, etc. oh well here goes another chapter

x

"Die, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the Tetsusaiga in a brutal slash.

The giant spider demon seemed to laugh at this. "Foolish half-breed, your sword cannot harm me."

"Wanna bet on that?" Inuyasha took another swing with the Tetsusaiga, only to be knocked back by one of the spider's legs, slamming into the ground, and grinding through it about 20 feet.

"Inuyasha! Be Careful!" Kagome shouted, letting an arrow fly, disintegrating the leg that struck Inuyasha.

"Damn it all!" Swore Inuyasha as he got to his feet. "Kagome, where's the jewel shard on its body?"

Kagome scanned the spider for the purple shimmer, the telltale sign of a shikon jewel fragment. She spotted it on the demon's forehead.

"There, in its forehead!" She informed the rest of the group.

Inuyasha made another charge at the spider, only to once again be thrown back.

"Won't he ever learn?" Miroku asked as he rode with Sango on Kirara's back.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and I will take out his legs so he can't move. Hiraikotse!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon, slashing through its legs on one side.

"Curse you humans!" the spider yelled as his body fell to the ground.

"Excellent shot as always, Sango" Miroku said in too sweet a voice.

"Why thank you Miroku, I-" she stopped as she felt his hand on her leg. THWACK. "Don't you ever stop? This is hardly the time"

"I just can't contain myself sometimes" Miroku said, now with a bright red hand print on his face.

"Lecher" Sango blushed.

"This should end things! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed as three columns of power sprang from the Tetsusaiga to the spider, cutting the demon to junks of flesh, but as they watched, the piles of flesh started to jerk, coming back to life.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the demon's forehead, the jewel sprang out.

Kagome walked over and picked up the jewel, instantly purifying it, as she did this, the demon's flesh dissolved to the wind. "That's one more jewel shard for the good guys." Kagome said trying to sound cheerful.

Later.

"I wonder why Naraku didn't go after this jewel shard. Miroku stated as they walked along.

"Feh, he probably thinks he's too good to go get them by himself. He thinks he can just steal them from us. Well just let him try it" Inuyasha stated in his usual arrogant tone, rotating his arm in circles like he always does.

"Could that have ben one of Naraku's incarnations?" Sango questioned.

"I doubt it. Naraku is probably too weak to make more incarnations so soon after battling Kaguya." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, and it didn't have a spider burn on its back, like all the others." Kagome stated. 'Though you never know what to expect from Naraku.'

"Who cares what it was, it's dead now, and it's given us another shard of the shikon jewel." Said Inuyasha bluntly.

"I suppose that's true, which means we'll have to be that much more careful for Naraku and other demons searching for power." Miroku said.

"Let'm come" said Inuyasha with a scowl. "I can take'm all on if I have to." This got a sigh from the rest of the group.

'Naraku gets stronger each passing day, even if he's weakened, it's only a matter of time before he tries to steal our jewel shards.' Kagome thought. "Well." She said to herself, "That just means we'll have to collect as many as we can before he comes back"

"You say something, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. It's getting dark. We better find a place to set up camp."

"I agree." Sango agreed

"I also grow weary from battle" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha muttered, "you didn't even do nothin." Then said so the rest of them could hear. "Fine, we'll set up camp as soon as we find a place"

That didn't take long, soon they came upon an abandoned hut on the outskirts of a village, the sun had already set.

"Whew, I'm glad we found somewhere warm before Inuyasha made us stop for the night." Kagome stated.

"Well, excuse me, you guys are the ones who wanted to stop, remember."

"Oh, calm down."

"Feh."

With that he jumped off into the wood, only to return moments later with firewood.

"Let's just get inside, it's going to rain soon" stated Inuyasha, smelling the moisture in the air, and the warm southern wind blowing.

The Inu gang all sat around their, if not cozy, warm fire in the (from Miroku's "expert" appraisal) "recently" abandoned hut. Kagome sat close to the fire, trying to get warm in her sleeping bag, Miroku sat next to Sango, who kept having to inch away from him, knowing she'd eventually have to throw him to the other side of the hut from being trapped between him and the wall. Shippo and Kirara were both curled in a ball at the base of the fire. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome, listening to the raindrops fall onto the roof and leaves outside, ears twitching every time a dead tree limb fell, or something broke a leaf or twig. The summer was waning, and autumn's chill had arrived early this year, but the summer rain still blew in from the Pacific waters.

"If there's one thing I hate it's I cold rain." Kagome stated in a gloomy voice.

Miroku and Sango gave a nod in agreement.

Inuyasha broke a piece of firewood in half and chucked them into the fire. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Kagome gave him a concerned look.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha said in a less-than-friendly way.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was full of worry.

"Feh. Don't worry about me, I'm not as sensitive as you humans are" He said in a gruff voice

"Right" She said in an 'I don't believe you' voice.

"What's with you all of the sudden?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm fine"

"Feh." It was Inuyasha's turn to be disbelieving, returning to his thoughts.

Sango and Miroku just shook their heads, Miroku was sitting dangerously close to Sango now, while Sango glared daggers at him, this "persuaded" him to back off and get some sleep.

Kagome gave a wide yawn. This time Inuyasha was the one with the concerned look.

"You should get some sleep, we've got to get moving as soon as possible, so we can hunt for the jewel while Naraku is weakened." He said, covering up his concern for her.

"Right" she said groggily, as she unrolled her sleeping bag in front of the fire.

Inuyasha sat in his normal cross legged next to her, thinking and listening to the rain. 'Should I use the shikon jewel to become a full demon? Before, I had no second thoughts, but now . . . ' He thought of how he had grabbed Kagome, digging into her skin in the castle, and attacking Miroku when he was in his demon form. 'I thought that my other transformations were different from what would happen with the shikon jewel, that I was violent because my life was always in danger when I transformed. But, this time it was no different, I was still a violent monster, I didn't recognize Miroku, and might have hurt Kagome.' These thoughts raced through his mind in a million versions of itself.

He was awakened from his thoughts by Kagome, she was moving uncomfortably in her sleeping bag, her face was drenched in sweat.

Inuyasha reached his hand out, wiped her bangs away and felt her forehead. No fever. He gave her a concerned look. This had been going on since Kaguya's castle, one week before. He leaned over her, listening to her sleep talk that seemed to always come.

"No, Inuyasha . . . don't . . . leave . . . stay . . . you . . . promised." She mumbled

Inuyasha's ears drooped a little at her suffering. She was having a nightmare about him? Why? What could she be dreaming of? He leaned closer, his silver hair flowing to one side.

"Inuyasha . . . promise . . . can't . . . leave." Her ranting continued.

Inuyasha's ears drooped more. He leaned closer, blushing slightly, he gave her a quick kiss on her head.

This seemed to calm her down considerably. She stopped squirming around, her breathing slowed and became more even.

"Inuyasha . . . " She mumbled and rolled over.

He leaned closer, then, suddenly, he realized her tone of sleep talking, panicked, he tried to move away, only to have his hair tug back.

She was sleeping on his hair. Inuyasha gave a panicked look, seeking escape.

Too late . . .

"Osawrii"

The beads on his neck turned to lead as they tried to force his head to the ground, but his head was right above Kagome's.

He used his arms to brace the impact and to make sure he didn't fall on her. He closed his eyes in effort.

'Shit' he said to himself. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT'

Kagome seemed unfazed, however. She bundled Inuyasha's silver hair into soft pillow and lay her head on it.

'Great, this is just what I need.' He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome sleeping peacefully under him.

Inuyasha blushed at how close he was to her. She looked so peaceful, knowing that he was there to protect her. He sat there and just watched her sleep for a few minutes.

'Some protector I am' He said to himself. 'I hurt her, I don't deserve her trust . . . ' He heaved a giant sigh.

Kagome started to move.

'Oh great, I woke her up. Man my back's gonna be in pain in the morning.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome woke up to a feeling of warmth. She opened one eye slowly. Only to be met with his golden orbs. She blushed slightly.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing" she averted her eyes away from him.

"Your lying on my hair" He said nervously.

"Huh?" She looked down at the mat of silver white hair she was using as a pillow. "Oops" was all she could muster, her face flushed even deeper. 'Oh boy, what have you done, girl? He's going to think you're a complete weirdo'

She noticed his face was wet with sweat. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"she asked with a concerned voice.

"Keh, you sat me in your sleep while you were on my hair, I had to stop my self from falling on you. It's NOT an easy task." He said in a firm tone, but tried to keep from waking the others.

"I did?" She remembered the dream she awoke from. The very thought of it sent ice through her heart. Her face grew sad, tears started to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha caught a full whiff of the salty tears in her eyes, he could also smell the sorrow and fear coming off her.

"Kagome, please don't cry." He said in a soft voice.

"Inuyasha, please don't leave me!" she jumped into his haori, soaking it with tears.

Inuyasha hesitated. 'What could she have dreamt about?' He wondered.

"It's okay Kagome" He comforted as he stroked her hair in a soothing manner. "I'll never leave you. Please don't cry."

Kagome's sobs became whimpers as she tried to control her tears.

"I'll never leave you" Inuyasha repeated. As he said this, his thoughts of his transformation came jolting back to him. 'If I become youkai, will I be able to stay with her?'

"Inuyasha"

"Yea?"

She cuddled up into him. Into his warmth that warmed her heart. "Stay with me tonight, please?" She pleaded, not wanting him to leave her to the coldness of her dreams.

"Feh, sure" He said in his tough guy voice, but he held her closer, him not wanting to let go, breathing in her scent that always sent him comfort.

"Arigato" she said groggily, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

He too, soon drifted into the darkness of sleep, all the while breathing in Kagome's soothing scent.

x

Ha. You thought I was going to tell you what her dream was, didn't you, well, you'll just have to wait for my next update for that!

Most of the sharper ones might be able too pickup what the dream was about, but you won't hear it from me until my next update!

I know my chapters are short, I know! I'm trying my hardest, honestly. With exams and church making me stay up till 5:00 and waking at six, it's made me irritable tired, I'll make the next one long, at least I'll try.

This is actually two of my previous chapters put together. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.


	3. Heading back, Sesshomaru's visit

A/N: Over 50 read, but only 8 reviews. sigh come on guys/girls, even if you hate/despise/loath it, at least tell me so I can make it better. I come home from school, the first thing I do is look at my reviews, just one review makes my day.

Kagome awoke with an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her. She opened her eyes, she could see out the door, which apparently the wind from the rain had blown aside. It was a beautiful autumn morning, the trees showing of a dazzling display of colors. Golds softened into bright yellow, yellows deepened to reds and purples. A brisk breeze was evident from the light swaying of tree tops, with the occasional gust blowing up leaves in a whirlwind of colors. It was truly a beautiful day.

As she tried to move to get up, she heard a low growl. She looked up to see Inuyasha. He had her in a protective embrace. She had her back to him, his arms wrapped around her chest, her head nestled into his neck. She wished she could snuggle back into his neck, and lose herself in his warmth.

Then she remembered Miroku and Sango. She looked over to where she remembered them sleeping. She let out a relieved sigh. They were still there, though Miroku had gotten much closer to Sango in his "sleep."

She started to panic. She couldn't let them see her and Inuyasha like this! She struggled to get up, only to have Inuyasha's growls increase in volume and his grip tightened. Eventually she gave up struggling.

'There's got to be some way of waking him up without waking to others' She thought. Then she had an idea. Looking up to Inuyasha, she gently started to blow air to his ear.

Inuyasha's ear started to twitch, which just made Kagome want to rub them, though she couldn't, her arms were pinned to her side by Inuyasha's embrace.

She blew toward his ear again, more forcibly this time. This time, her ear twitched violently and he awoke with a dog-like growl that escalated in to low bark "grr-ruff." This made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked in gruff voice.

"I've never heard you make that sound before." He looked at Kagome with a half puzzled half sleepy expression.

'That's strange, usually he's wide-awake once he's up, and he's usually the first one up, too.' She thought.

"What 'sound?'" He asked gruffly.

"That sound you just made. Starts as a growl, then you seem to change your mind and bark."

"I don't make sounds like that."

"You just did. Some day I'll get a tape recorder to record what you do when you deny it."

"What's a 'tape recorder?'" He stumbled over the pronunciation a bit.

"It's a device that lets you record sounds so you can listen to them as much as you want"

"Keh" He tightened his embrace unconsciously.

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"I'd like to move now" She blushed slightly.

He just then noticed the position they were in. He let go suddenly, blood rushing to Kagome's arms which she just then realized were numb from his embrace. Inuyasha was blushing now, too. She stood slowly, stretching her arms high above her head, and let out a small yawn. Inuyasha stood up and started to twist his back and arms, whose joints started to pop and crack.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you wanted them to see us like that."

"Yeah, I can just imagine what that lecher of a monk would say." He let out a sigh. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very." She said with a smile. She almost wanted to snuggle back into his chest and the warmth it gave her.

She shivered as a cold breeze blew past them.

"You should really wear something warmer this season." Said Inuyasha.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She didn't want to sound weak at the moment.

She felt something warm and heavy drape over her shoulders. It was Inuyasha's haori.

"Yeah, right." He said unbelievingly.

She started to object, but just then another breeze blew by, so she clutched the haori around her tighter.

Just then Miroku and Sango stepped out of the hut. They were chatting about something she couldn't hear.

"Lecher" She heard Sango mutter as she got within earshot.

"Morning, guys." Kagome said happily.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sango said cheerfully.

"And a beautiful morning it is." Miroku said a little too happily.

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Keh. Same as always, we need to get some more jewel pieces before Naraku shows up again."

"Oh." She saw this as an opportunity. "Inuyasha, would you mind if we started heading back to the village?"

"What? Why? You just went before Kaguya's castle" (three days earlier) He said in an annoyed tone. "Don't you have enough supplies for a little longer?"

"Well, most of my supplies disappeared when I was being held captive." She responded.

Miroku and Sango gave a nervous laugh. They had thrown some supplies out of her bag looking for bandages that held a time barrier against Kaguya. Of course, they forgot all about it.

"And I gave the rest of the ramen to Akitoki." Oops, shouldn't have said that, she realized.

"YOU WHAT?" Inuyasha had a vein popping out of his head. She had given way HIS ramen!

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll just go and get some more." She waved her hands up defensively, and had a small sweat drop on her head.

"Keh, I guess if we're out of ramen . . . " He mumbled.

"Arigato."

"Let's just get going, the sooner you go the sooner you come back, I guess." He said in a bored tone.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, made his way toward Mt. Fuji. He knew of the legend of the demon that kept the moon full for several nights. 'She stops time without remorse, and kills all living creatures' If something was threatening his lands, it was his duty as lord the stop it.

"I still don't see why we must travel such a distance to Mt. Fuji." Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru ignored him, and just kept walking. He believed that the demon was still at large

Jaken retreated back to Ah Uhn, the sleeping Rin on it's back. 'Lord Sesshomaru has been acting strangely these past couple of days, I wonder what could get my lord this upset'

Sesshomaru stopped silently. Jaken, lost in his own thoughts, ran into the back of his leg. Jaken lost his footing and fell backwards.

Rin awoke at Jaken's fall. She rubbed one eye sleepily. "What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked lightly.

A familiar scent drifted into Sesshomaru's nose. "Inuyasha" He said more to himself.

Meanwhile

The Inu crew was walking along the path. It was about eleven o'clock in the morning. Miroku and Sango walked ahead, Miroku already had a red hand print of his face. Kagome walked along net to Inuyasha. Her bike had been lost by Hojo, whom she almost pounded into the ground in frustration. Inuyasha tried to calm her by telling her there was nothing he could have done anyway. This actually calmed her a little.

They were walking along at a brisk pace, enjoying the crisp, clean air that always follows a rain, and the colors of the season. Well, most of them were. Inuyasha just gave it a bored sigh. He just enjoyed Kagome's scent. It was a scent he could never place. Sango always smelled of the poison powder she kept for warding off demons that she hardly ever used anyway, it always bothered his nose when he got too close. Miroku smelled of the black ink he kept on his sutras in some hidden folds of his robe. Kagome's scent, though, smelled of some sort of flower, mixed with the smell of a fresh rain. It was a scent he enjoyed thoroughly.

Kagome shivered and drew Inuyasha's haori closer around here. "What am I going to where for the winter? I don't have many clothes I can use in the wilderness." She mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha heard this anyway, of course. "Keh. I've seen your cloo-set." He stumbled over the word the Kagome had used for a small room used to store clothes in, apparently. "You have plenty of clothes to wear."

"Yeah, but there usually just for going out in my time, they aren't made for sleeping or traveling in." She said in a slightly irritated voice.

"You'll just have to make do." He said indifferently.

"I guess so." She said softly.

"Anything is better than that skimpy thing." He said teasingly.

"Excuse me, but all the girls in my school wear these!" She shouted.

"Really?" Asked a voice in front of them. " It's a shame I can't go to Kagome's time . . . " THWACK. Miroku's face suddenly sported a bright red hand print, courtesy of Sango. "And you call yourself a monk." Sango scolded

"A guy can dream, can't he?" stated Miroku innocently. This time the whole group gave him a "Lecher"

Just then, Inuyasha stopped dead. He sniffed the air cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sesshomaru." He said coldly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"No mistake." Inuyasha had an edge to his voice.

"Well, let's not start picking fights, maybe he won't notice us." Sango said.

"Keh. Yeah right, he's probably picked up our scent and is on his way right now." Inuyasha stated.

"Very perceptive of you, little brother." Said a cold, emotionless voice.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gave him a vicious stare. "To what do we owe this pleasured visit?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's comment, considering it beneath him to answer. "I came to investigate the youkai that caused the full moon, these are my lands, and I will protect them, no matter _who_ lives there." He said in his usual voice, glaring at Inuyasha menacingly. He believed that Kaguya was still alive, because it's only been three days, two nights the moon remained full naturally, and the previous night was raining so he couldn't see the moon.

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "Is that so? Well, you're too late, because _I _already defeated that youkai."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled reproachfully. "You needed me and you know it!"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Fine! _We _defeated it. Happy now?" He yelled to Kagome.

"Humph. Yes, as a matter of fact." She said arrogantly, waving her hand in a shooing manner.

"Keh." Inuyasha once again focused on Sesshomaru, who stood there smiling in a condescending manner.

"Once again, your patience with these creatures amazes me, little brother. I refuse to believe that a half breed and a mortal would be able to defeat such a foe."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter what you think because it's true."

"Then it's obvious that it wasn't worth my time." He said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, if a band of weak humans and a half breed could destroy the youkai, then it wouldn't even be a bother to one as powerful as I." He said arrogantly.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "You just love to puff up that big head of yours don't you?" He stated more than asked as he charged Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha made a wide sweep with his sword, whipping up a cloud of dust from the force, but Sesshomaru easily jumped up to avoid the swing.

"Slow as usual." He said coldly, drawing tokijin and swung downward at Inuyasha, sending blue streaks of power toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled up Tetsusaiga up, blocking the wave of deadly energy. He jumped up to meet Sesshomaru, and swung a vertical strike, the two demon swords clashed, blue lightning crackled in the air from the two powers struggling to overpower the other.

While the lightning sizzled through the air, Inuyasha slashed Sesshomaru with his claw. Sesshomaru jumped back in response. The part of the armor around his shoulder blazed with sparks before crumbling. Sesshomaru looked at it in disgust.

"Guess it's a big disability for the great Lord Sesshomaru to be short an arm." Inuyasha said mockingly, smiling his arrogant smirk.

"Hmm, this is far from OVER!" he emphasized his last word in a vicious swing of his sword. A blue wave came straight at Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, sending three waves of deadly yellow energy, overpowering the blue wave easily, but slowing them down so Sesshomaru could dodge it easily.

"It seems Tetsusaiga has gotten more powerful since we last fought."

"Yeah, how about that?" Inuyasha spat. "Maybe it's me whose gotten stronger, what do you think of that."

Sesshomaru laughed. It was a short, abrupt, mocking laugh that made Inuyasha's blood boil in rage. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, half breed. You will never equal me or this sword."

"We'll see how you feel when I hack off your other arm!" Inuyasha made another vicious arc with his sword, which Sesshomaru easily parried with Tokijin.

Sesshomaru jumped into air, only to come crashing down moments later in a downward slash. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga above his head, blocking Sesshomaru's powerful slash. Blue lightning sizzled through the air once again. The demonic winds of Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga combined with Sesshomaru and Tokijin whipped dust and dirt outward in a circle.

"The demonic winds coming from those two are enormous." Miroku speculated.

"Why are we just standing around? We should be helping Inuyasha." Sango said helplessly.

"What can we do?" Kagome asked. She didn't have her bow or any arrows, they were lost after Kaguya took her captive. (A/N: though she never seems to have them until she needs them anyway, the same with her backpack, she never seems to carry it in the anime.)

"I'll show you, Hiraikotse!" Sango yelled throwing her weapon.

"No, Sango, don't!" Inuyasha yelled.

Too late, Sesshomaru turned and sent a wave of blue power toward the Hiraikotse. Sango's weapon was slashed in half easily, the blue energy continuing straight toward Sango. She stood immobilized with fear. The demonic wave grew closer . . .

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku said, using his wind tunnel to suck Sango out of the way. Sango flew toward him, and they both crashed to the ground as she came tumbling on top of him.

"Thanks Miroku, you saved me-" She stopped suddenly as she felt his hand stroking her leg. THWACK! "HENTAI!" she screamed while her face turned about as red as the hand print on Miroku's face.

"Is that any kind of 'Thank You?'" he asked innocently.

"Inuyasha, tell them to stop, they will only get one warning." Sesshomaru said menacingly.

"Keep outta this!" Inuyasha yelled to his friends. They obliged as Sango picked us what used to be her weapon.

"Accepting human aid, how low will you sink, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked mockingly, swinging his sword at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha easily parried the wave of energy sent from Tokijin. "As I recall, you used a human arm to wield Tetsusaiga." He said mockingly.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru yelled. He swung a mighty horizontal swing, knocking Inuyasha backward into a tree. The multi colored leaves fell around him, swirling around as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's demonic winds whipped up the leaves and dirt once again as Inuyasha stood up and started staring Sesshomaru down with a vicious gaze.

"The great Lord Sesshomaru can't hold a sword without the help of a human arm." Inuyasha said mockingly. That struck a nerve.

"I won't be belittled by my half breed younger brother!" He emphasized his last word with a charge. The two brothers were in each others face now, their respective swords clashing, but this time the blue lightning seemed to come from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes, from the glares they were giving each other.

"Gyaahhh!" Inuyasha grunted, pushing his sword in the air. This caused Sesshomaru to lift Tokijin above his head in a prone position. Inuyasha took advantage of his brothers vulnerable position to take a slash at him with his right claw. A tearing sound ripped through the air. Sesshomaru put his foot to Inuyasha's chest and pushed off, sending him into the tree again. A blizzard of colors swirled around Inuyasha as leaves fell from trembling branches.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, investigating the tearing sound he heard. He saw the fluff on Sesshomaru's shoulder shred and fall to the ground. Sesshomaru gave it a disgusted glance.

Inuyasha gave an arrogant smirk. "I'll just keep hacking at you tell I get to your head" He said, lifting his hand and cracking the joints in his fingers.

"This battle is far from over." Sesshomaru said coldly. He once agin charged Inuyasha, but stopped short to send blue bolts of demonic energy straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha easily jumped through the branches of the tree he was under. The blue stripes of energy sliced through the trunk of the tree cleanly. The tree started to slide down and fall. It fell with a large crash between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sand and leaves blew outward, along with a shockwave that shook the ground.

"He cut it like it was firewood!" Sango said in astonishment.

"Tokijin is indeed a very formidable weapon, and with Sesshomaru wielding it, it can only become more deadly." Miroku stated calmly. The group was positioned so they could see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though they could not see each other.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a worried look. 'I hope Inuyasha can get out of this one.' She thought to herself. 'If only Inuyasha could get Tokijin away from Sesshomaru, then maybe he could get some substantial damage to Sesshomaru.'

Inuyasha was having the same thoughts. 'Damn, with Sesshomaru wielding Tokijin, I can't get close enough to do any real damage! I need to try and disarm him.' He snickered to himself at the thought of how he literally did that to Sesshomaru's left arm.

Inuyasha jumped over the tree, coming straight down on Sesshomaru, coming down on him with a strong downward stab. He easily jumped out of the way with time to spare. "You'll have to be faster than that." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha came crashing down in the dust, kicking up a cloud with the force of his stab. He growled irritably, pulling Tetsusaiga from the ground.

"Oh, this is hopeless, they'll both drop from exhaustion before they do any damage." Said Sango with a tinge of annoyance. "And the worst part is that we can't do anything about it."

"I wouldn't say that." Miroku said slyly, pulling out one of his sacred sutras.

"Miroku, Inuyasha said to keep out of this, he may not be able to save us if Sesshomaru decides to retaliate."

He put the sutra back into a fold in his robe. "Then what do you suppose we do about this?" He inquired.

"Grr, there must be something we can do to help." Kagome said irritably.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, were now both breathing heavily. Sweat had accumulated on their forehead, and they didn't know how much more they could take.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, swinging blindly, missing every time. "Getting tired, half breed?" Sesshomaru mocked. "Shut up, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha on a back swing, then punched Inuyasha in the jaw, the handle of Tokijin making his fist that much harder, there was a sickening crunching sound of bone breaking.

Inuyasha flew backwards, sliding on ground into the branches of the fallen tree. Branches broke and pierced skin by the force of the impact. A trail indented in the ground was the telltale sign of Inuyasha's path into the tree. He was lost from sight in a mass of leaves.

Tetsusaiga flew from Inuyasha's grip, landing nearby with the handle sticking out of the air. It transformed back into its non-battle form, a rusty, useless looking old sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, tears welling in her eyes. She started to run to him, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Let go, Miroku, I have to see if he's all right!" she pleaded.

"You can't! He said not to interfere!" Miroku said sternly.

"So it ends." Said Sesshomaru coldly, putting Tokijin back in his belt. He started to walk away . . .

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed desperately.

A/N:

A/N: Oh no, what happened? Did Inuyasha survive? Find out next time.

I wish Sesshomaru didn't have sucha long name, makes my job harder.


	4. Kagome's dream revealed

A/N: The evil incarnations that are exams draw closer, yet I still find time to update. I would like to thank Animary and Kagomegirl2004, my two top posters. They may have some weird stories of completely random, crazy stuff, but they review my story. Let's continue.

The group stared Kaede's village from the hill that overlooked it. It was late evening, and the sun was about to set. A comfortable breeze blew.

"It's good to be back" Kagome said cheerfully.

"By the way, I should start to head back my village to get repairs done on my Hiraikotsu, it shouldn't take more than a couple days." Said Sango.

"Keh. Whatever, just get back here as soon as you can." Inuyasha blurted.

"There's one thing. Inuyasha, could I use one of your fangs to bond it with?" She asked.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. 'She wants to use MY fang?' "Yeah, I guess so. Miroku stand over here."

"Why?" He asked, but he came over anyway.

"You'll see. Ok go ahead, Sango." He said opening his mouth wide. Sango pulled out a pair of tongs, and placed it on one of Inuyasha's fangs.

"3...2...1...pull!" She yanked hard on the tooth, and it popped out. WHAM. Miroku was face down in the ground with a giant lump on his head. "Why did you do that to ME?"

"Why not?" He said flinching as he started to rub the spot where his tooth used to be with his tongue.

"It was hardly necessary." He said with a hurt expression.

"You should be used to pain by now, Monk. You get slapped enough." Inuyasha said bluntly. Miroku gave an innocent grin. "Who me?"

Later

Kagome was about to jump down the well to modern day Japan, when she saw Inuyasha walking toward her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going with you." He said bluntly. He had always been curious to the weird things in Kagome's time.

'He wants to come with me? What's up with that?' She didn't realize she was staring at him like he had three heads, she shook her head and asked why.

'Cause I want to be with you.' He thought. "It's better than staying here with that perverted monk and a runt. It's always 'Hey Inuyasha. When's Kagome coming back?'" He said imitating Shippo horribly. Kagome giggled a bit. "Okay you can come but you know the rules." "Yeah, yeah, don't leave the house without a hat, blah, blah, blah." He said irritably. Kagome just giggled again.

Meanwhile

"I don't understand why everyone takes their anger out on me." Miroku whined.

"I don't think it's you, you just happened to be closest at the time." Shippo stated.

"I'm starting to think I have more than one curse." He said sighing.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Mom I'm back!" Kagome shouted through her house.

"Good Morning, Kagome. I see Inuyasha came with you." Kagome's mom observed.

"Mom what day is it?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it's Thursday, dear. Sota says you have a test on Monday."

Kagome's heart sank to her feet. "What subject?" she asked less than halfheartedly.

"Math, I believe." Said Kagome's mom in her usual cheerful tone.

"Great." Kagome said distraughtly. If the floor wasn't there, she thought she'd just sink six feet and die of misery right then and there. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look. "What's this math thing, again?" He asked. "You don't wanna know." She said as she slowly collapsed on the floor. She had one of those gloomy clouds over her head. "When's this Moon-day of yours?" He asked. "After Sun- . . . three days from now." "Well no use worrying now, I guess."

"I'm gonna go watch T.V." She said, just looking for an escape. She walk-crawled her way to the couch and turned out the T.V. It just so happened that an explosion came on. She quickly changed the channel.

Too late. Inuyasha was stuck on the ceiling, digging his claws in the ceiling to cling to it. He kept completely still. "Inuyasha get down." Kagome scolded. He didn't move a muscle. "Sit." Inuyasha came tumbling down, letting go of the ceiling so it didn't come down on top of him. He still didn't move, though.

That instant Sota came in from playing outside. "Hey Sis, what happened to Inuyasha?" He asked. "He heard an explosion on the T.V. and now he's scared stiff." She answered. This seemed to wake him up. "I was NOT scared!" he growled. "I was just surprised is all . . . " He mumbled. "Is that why you were stuck to the ceiling?" She asked playfully. "I don't recall." Inuyasha said blushing slightly.

Later

"Night, Mom!" Kagome said jumping in bed. "Ahh, my bed feels like heaven." She said. Inuyasha walked over, placing Tetsusaiga by the foot of her bed, and sat with his back on the bed, facing away. If Kagome wasn't so tired, she would have asked why he was so close, but as it were, she fell asleep one second after the thought occurred.

Morning

Kagome raised an eyelid, looking at her alarm clock. In about 30 seconds the alarm would ring. She looked at Inuyasha, he hadn't moved an inch, but she apparently kicked part of her blanket, and it was by his feet. 'I think I'd better wake-' BBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, he looked around frantically, got up to dive toward Tetsusaiga . . .

And fell flat on his face. Kagome's blanket had gotten tangled around his feet and tripped him. Kagome was laughing so hard so almost forgot to turn of the alarm clock. She rolled out of bed laughing so hard.

"I don't see what's so funny." Inuyasha said in a hurt tone.

"You . . . would . . . if . . . you saw . . . yourself!" she said between fits of laughter. "Humph." He said indignantly.

Kagome's fit of laughter died off, but not quickly. She was tearing she was laughing so hard. " Come on let's get breakfast." She said giggling. "Anything if it stops your hysteria." He said. "Oh, lighten up, Inuyasha, it was funny." "Keh, whatever." He was too hungry to argue anyway.

"Hey everyone, I made pancakes!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "You're the best Mom!" Kagome and Sota said at the same time. "What are pancakes?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "They're flat pieces of bread that you eat with syrup, that's a type of topping, and butter. They are REALLY good." "I know what syrup is, Kagome." He said bluntly, still confused with the concept of flat bread. "Just try it, I promise you'll like it." She said insistently, shoving a plate under his nose.

Inuyasha's pancakes were gone in about three seconds. "Wow, those are good, he said with syrup sticking on the corners of his mouth. "You're such an animal." Kagome said, throwing a napkin at him. He looked at it curiously, examining it closely. "It's not a science experiment use it to wipe your mouth." Kagome said annoyed. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi, watching her use it to wipe the corners of her mouth, he did the same, if a bit more uncivilized.

"Well, I'm off to school. Inuyasha, don't leave the house." Kagome said. "Just bring your 'lunch' this time." He said scoldingly. "Sit" THUMP "Bye." She said in a sweet voice, walking out the door. "Why does she do this to me?" he asked to the ground. It didn't answer.

"Keh, no problem, there's plenty of things to do in Kagome's era, even if it does smell polluted. He looked at the T.V. skeptically, remembering what happened last time Kagome turned it on. "Maybe later, I don't know how to turn it on." He let out a big yawn, and he felt a sharp jolt in his jaw. "Sesshomaru must have got me really good with that punch." He said rubbing his jaw. 'Broken jaw and a missing tooth. 'What next?' He thought. 'I think I'll take a nap.' He decided, so he jumped on the couch and started to snooze.

He awoke in the afternoon. 'Damn, must have been more tired than I realized.' He thought. Kagome will be home any minute. His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce growl from his stomach. 'Guess I'll get something to eat.' He walked into the kitchen, but he noticed a small object that looked like a T.V. but its screen was clear. 'What's this?' He pressed a button. beep His ear twitched at the sound. He looked at the object skeptically. He pressed another button. beep Soon he was pressing buttons, making a completely random beeping "song" beep beep boop beep beep boop beep boop He continued this for about five minutes with a dorky grin on his face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? SIT!" Kagome yelled. "What do you think your doing to our microwave? She saw that the clock was completely wrong and the heat setting was on 'atomic.'

"I was just trying to get this T.V. to work!" He lied, but he really thought it was a T.V.

"That's not a T.V. Inuyasha." She said calmly. "How was I supposed to know that?" He asked indignantly. "The T.V. is in there." She said pointing to her living room. "Go watch it in there." "Like I know how to work the thing." He said. "Well I have homework so you'll have to figure it out." She said firmly as she walked up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked over and pushed the 'power' button. He knew how to work it, but he just wanted Kagome to stay with him. 'Better not disturb her now, I know how she is when she's studying' He thought. 'And I really don't need a sore face or back at the moment.'

He was watching some random show, not paying attention to any of it. He heard Kagome coming down the stairs. She was wearing her pajamas. Her footsteps softened, he knew she was trying to sneak up on him, probably thinking he's asleep. As she closed in, ready to 'boo' him into the ceiling. She took a deep breath.

"Eep!" She was on the couch next to Inuyasha, who had his arm around her shoulder. "You should know better than to try and sneak up on me." He said proudly. "It never crossed my mind." She lied. He looked at her with a 'yeah right' glare. "You shouldn't lie Kagome, you're horrible at it." He smirked, pulling her closer to him. "You want to watch a movie?" She asked. "And what would that be?" he asked back. "It's something you watch for entertainment." She answered. "Entertainment?" His mind pictured him continuously punching Sesshomaru in the head. "Not like that." She said, almost as if she could read his mind. "You don't know what I was thinking." He said. "Probably something violent, knowing you." She said. He gave a small laugh, "You know me too well." "Yeah I know."

She got up and rummaged through a seemingly endless supply of video tapes and DVD's. She pulled out a tape. "This is a good Horror movie." "Horror?" Inuyasha asked, unconvinced that a little black box could be scary. "Yes, Horror. Like what you look like in the morning." she teased. "Keh." She put the tape in the VCR. (didn't even TRY to explain that to Inuyasha) She then took her spot next to Inuyasha.

Halfway through the movie, Kagome was huddled up into Inuyasha's chest, flinching at every move the character in the movie made. Inuyasha watched in suspense, eager for something to happen. When an especially scary part came up, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, who fell over. Kagome was too scared to realize that she was in a VERY embarrassing position. She was straddling Inuyasha's hips with her arms around his chest. Inuyasha blushed crimson. "Uhh . . . Kagome." He said. She awoke from her frightful episode, blushed crimson with Inuyasha, and they both sat up and continued watching. Within seconds, Kagome was curled up in Inuyasha's chest again. 'Maybe we should watch these more often.' He thought.

At the end of the movie, Kagome was jumping at her own shadow. She wouldn't go anywhere without holding Inuyasha's hand, which made him blush continuously. "Kagome" "Eep! Don't scare me like that!" "I think you should get some sleep, Kagome." He said with a concerned voice. She realized she was breathing hard, so she took some deep breaths. "Yeah, you're right." She said calmly. "Come on, let's go."

They were up in Kagome's room, and Kagome was shaking violently, dragging Inuyasha by his hand in a death grip. "Kagome, if you don't let go my hand's gonna fall off." "Heh, yeah, sure." She said. She gripped his hand tighter. 'Okay, on second thought, maybe Horror movies' aren't the best option for my health.'

TAP "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SIT!" THUD

"Kagome, time to calm down and go to bed." Came her mom's voice from outside her door. "Oh, okay mom." She said. She looked down at Inuyasha. "Sorry 'bout that." She said innocently. "Grr, I don't think Horror movies' are the best idea for you before bed." He said. "Yeah, you're pro . . . pro . . . probably right." She said shaking. She slowly got into of bed. She continued to shake violently.

Inuyasha sat at the foot of her bed and closed his eyes. "Inu . . . yasha?" She asked. "Hmm?" She blushed slightly. "C... Can you sit next to me until I fall asleep?" He gave her a confused face, and he scratched his ear. "I guess so." He got up on the bed and sat with his legs crossed, his back against her headboard. 'Maybe these Horror movies aren't so bad.' He thought to himself. "Thanks" she said. "Keh. Get some sleep."

Morning

Light shone through the cracks of he blinds of Kagome's window. The light hit Kagome straight in the face. "Hmm, not now, five more minutes." She mumbled, trying to turn over, finding it impossible. She looked down to see Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. She blushed furiously. He gave a soft growl when she tried to move.

'Not again.' she thought, though she didn't mind it. 'Well I can't go back to sleep with the sun in my eyes.' I'll just have to try to get out.' She thought. She tried to move, but Inuyasha's grip just tightened and his growl grew louder. She tugged at his arm to move it. It didn't budge. 'God he's strong' She thought. He growled louder, snuggled into the back of her neck, licked it lightly, and rested his head on it. Kagome's face was now brighter red than Inuyasha's haori. 'What was that all about?' she asked herself. 'I guess I have to wake him up.' she sighed. He began to ster. "You mean after all that, he's gonna wake up because I took a breath?' She thought irritably.

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome's scent surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was tangled in Kagome's hair. 'Oh man, how did this happen?' He thought panicking. 'Maybe if I act like I'm asleep.'

"Inuyasha are you awake?" She asked. He pulled his head up. "I am now." He said. "Sorry if I woke you." she said softly. "Keh, don't apologize, I'm surprised I slept that long, seeing as how long my nap was yesterday." He said yawning wide. His fang was half grown in.

"You must've been comfortable." she said. He blushed slightly. "Whatever." He said gruffly. "What do you plan to do today?" He inquired. "Well, I have to go get some supplies, ramen . . . " Inuyasha smiled at the mention of his favorite food. "And then I guess I have some studying to do." She answered. "Well, if we're gonna be stuck here all day, I guess I'll go with you." He said hesitantly. He didn't like the smell outside. It was always so polluted. "If you want to." She said. "Right now it's breakfast time." "All right!" Inuyasha opened the door and jumped half the way down the stairs, then the rest of the way. (Kagome's stairs are shaped like a "U") Kagome heard a "thump" from downstairs, knowing it was Inuyasha hitting the floor.

Kagome's mother was cooking omelettes. Kagome came downstairs with a blue sweatshirt and tan long skirt on. "Yum, omelettes. Arigato Mama!" she said taking a serving. "You're lucky you came down in time, Kagome, I thought Inuyasha would eat them all. He's already on this third . . . er fourth." Mrs. Higurashi said as Inuyasha appeared beside them with an empty plate, egg and cheese all over his face. Kagome and her mom sighed. When Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, Kagome gave him a vicious glance. He saw her look and got nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously. "How come you never eat my omelette's like that?" she asked harshly.

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh . . . I eat them both the same." He said. Kagome looked at him disbelievingly. "It's true. You just always make a whole bunch of other stuff, and this time this is the only thing to eat." He let out a breath. 'I hope that stops her.' He thought. She still gave him a disbelieving look, but continued eating. Inuyasha let out a sigh. 'I thought I was a goner for sure!' he thought.

After breakfast

"Bye, Mom! I'm going out for supplies." Kagome shouted.

"Good bye, dear! Be careful!" Kagome's mom shouted back.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome told Inuyasha. "Hold on, where's a hat?" he asked. "Here I have something better." She went into her room and emerged with a red bandana. "This will let your ears breathe, while still hiding them." she said. "Good, I hope it doesn't fall off, it doesn't seem very heavy."He said ducking down so Kagome could tie it on. "Don't worry." she said as she tied the bandana around his head. "Hey your right, that's much better." He said gratefully. "Told ya, now let's go!" She said dragging Inuyasha out the door.

It was a beautiful autumn day. The season's colors were in full blast. Reds, golds, and purples blended into a rainbow of leaves. A warm breeze brushed the top of the trees, occasionally pulling off leaves to float in the wind. "Wow!" Kagome said cheerfully, she lit up with joy. Even Inuyasha smiled as he admired the colors, but his eyes lingered on Kagome. He loved to see her happy. 'Would she be happy if I became a demon? Probably not.' He started thinking. He was jolted from his thoughts by Kagome almost pulling his arm out of his socket. He hurried to catch up.

They were on their way to the store when . . .

"Kagome! Hey Kagome wait up!" Came voices from behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayume walking toward them. 'Great . . . ' Kagome thought.

"Hey, Kagome, how's it going" asked Ayumi. "Who's this guy?" asks Yuka eyeing Inuyasha. "Is this your jealous, two-timing boyfriend?" Asked Eri. Kagome draws a breath. "Fine. His name is Inuyasha. And . . . "

"Two-timing?" he asks angrily. Kagome puts her hands up defensively. "Guys, he's not really two-timing." She started to explain.

"But I thought he dumped you and you got back together. Sounds like two-timing to me." Eri said scolding Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her confused. He looked at Kagome for help. "I little help here?" he asked. "Come on, I told you, he's NOT two-timing." "If you say so." They all said in unison. "You said his name is Inuyasha?" Yuka turned to him. "Is that your real name, sounds like a gang name to me." "Uhh, that's my real name." He said not knowing what they were talking about. Eri turned toward him, too. "You have a strange eye and hair color, do you bleach your hair?" "I was borne this way." "What's with the bandana?" Ayumi asked. Inuyasha grew more nervous. "Uhh . . . well . . . " He looked for an escape.

"Hey come on, girls. Give the guy a break. Don't bombard him with questions." Kagome spoke on his behalf. "We're just curious about him. I mean, it's not every day we meet your boyfriend, Kagome." Inuyasha gave Kagome a confused glance. "Boyfriend?" He asked. "Just go with it." Inuyasha's ears drooped a bit under his bandana. "All right." He said a bit depressed. Kagome didn't notice.

Just then a breeze blew off Inuyasha's bandana. "Shit!" he yelled. Reaching for the bandana, then clasping his hands over his ears. 'Oh man. I'm done for.' He thought. "What's wrong?" Eri asked. "Come on, move your hands, it can't be that bad." Ayumi said, smiling. Inuyasha gave them all scared looks, then looked at Kagome, she shrugged. Sighing, he let his hands down. His ears trying their best to flatten out.

"Kawai!" "Look at those!" "That's so cute!" They all started to talk. Inuyasha gave them surprised looks. He expected panic and fear like he would get in the feudal era. Eri went up to him and started to tweak his ears. "Are they real?" she asked. Inuyasha gave a light growl at a stranger running up and grabbing his ears, but let her have her fun for now. "Yeah, one hundred percent." Ayumi and Yuka came up to start playing with them as well. Yuka had one ear, Eri the other, and Ayumi was scratching behind the one Eri was tweaking. Inuyasha started to panic but soon calmed down. A light rumbling sound started coming from his throat, resembling a purr. He started to lean into it unconsciously. This made them all, including Kagome, giggle. Kagome then stepped between her friends and Inuyasha. "Okay, girls, he is MY boyfriend, after all." "Oh, yeah sorry."Said Ayumi. "It was too cute, though."Said Eri. "Yeah, very kawai." Spoke Yuka. "Well, see ya later Kagome." They said as they walked off and waved goodbye.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What was that all about?" She asked. "What? I could tell they were your friends. I'm not going to attack them." He said not mentioning the fact he liked what they were doing. "You let everyone touch your ears like that?" she said. "What? Jealous?" he said teasingly. "Definitely" she said, reaching up to rub one of his ears. He made a low rumbling sound again. "Are you purring?" she asked. "Keh. It's not a purr, dog demons don't "purr." He said indignantly. "Then what is it?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed a bit. "I'll tell you later." He said. Kagome could tell he was hiding something. She'd ask him later.

They arrived at the store after chasing after his bandana (he sniffed it out, cause he could smell himself on it). "Well, let's see, we'll need bandages, gauze, and antibiotics, some chocolate for Shippo, cat treats, and of course, ramen for you." She thought aloud. "The ramen isle is over there, go get what you want, Inuyasha." She'd probably regret that, but she was busy looking for other supplies. When she found all the stuff they needed, she saw Inuyasha stumbling around with what looked like the entire section of ramen. "Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Getting ramen." He smiled innocently. "A good thing for you they're inexpensive." she said in an exhausted tone. "You're carrying that, ya know." He just gave a dorky grin.

Meanwhile

Miroku heaved a sigh. It was boring by himself. Sure, he'd traveled most of his life on his own, but one gets used to having company. Shippo wasn't helping it at all.

"Miroku, when do you think everyone will get back?" Shippo asked for the millionth time.

Miroku knew now why Inuyasha resorted to knocking the kitsune senseless. "I don't know, but patience is a virtue, Shippo, so just wait. Go play with the village children." 'Do something other than bug me' He thought. 'I guess I'll just have to take my own advice." He heaved another sigh.

Meanwhile

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha collapsed in a pile of groceries in the kitchen. "Whew, glad that's over." He mumbled. Kagome glanced at the clock. 10:30. She sighed. "Well, I guess I should get to my studies." she said depressed. She started up the stairs, Inuyasha right behind her. "You know that I can't concentrate when you're watching me." His ears drooped a bit at the comment. "Oh, all right, I'll stay downstairs." He said a bit depressed. Kagome gave him a concerned look. 'Is he okay?' She asked herself. She shook her head. 'No time to worry about that now, I have a test to study for! Lucky I was able to get the notes from my friends yesterday.' She thought.

Inuyasha, as always, couldn't figure out the T.V. enough to find something he liked. He turned it off and gave a yawn. Every time he'd examine something, he'd get 'sat.' He started up the stairs. He opened her door a crack. He could hear her pencil scratching against the paper. He opened it a bit more, allowing him to sneak into the room. 'I'll show her how to sneak.' He thought. He soundlessly made his way behind her. Kagome was too busy with her work to notice any sound softer than a train coming through her room, anyway.

He was right behind her. He slowly reached his hands right above her hips, and suddenly squeezed them gently. "Boo." "EEK!" she jumped out of her chair and into Inuyasha's arms. She blushed slightly. "Inuyasha you jerk I was studying." she half-scolded, actually happy to catch a break. He put her down slowly. "Yeah well if you study that stuff any longer, your brain'll melt." He said poking her in the head. She giggled lightly. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound. "You're right. I could use a break. You up for a picnic?" Inuyasha glanced at her nervously. Last time they had a picnic, he got sat into the ground, but hard! (First movie.) "Yeah sure I guess." She saw the look in his eyes when she said picnic. "Don't worry I won't subdue you if you have ramen." She said. "Whew." Inuyasha let out a breath. "That's ok. I'll eat whatever you make." She looked at him shocked. "Are you refusing ramen?" "Not if you make it." He said. Kagome giggled lightly.

Kagome flipped out the blanket in from of Goshinboku. She laid out sandwiches, fruit, chips, sodas, and a pie she made for dessert. Inuyasha eyed the pie hungrily. "Not until you eat everything else." Kagome said warningly. "Keh." He reached for a sandwich and took a bite. It was gone in another two seconds. "Mmm. This stwuff ish good." He said with a full mouth. Kagome giggled lightly. "Glad you like it." She said reclining on one hand and a sandwich in the other. She looked up through the leaves of Goshinboku.

Inuyasha gulped his food down and stared at her. He looked at how the light filtered down through the leaves to shine on her face. He stared at how peaceful her face was, the two making it look like she was aglow. 'She looks so beautiful and peaceful' he thought. He blushed slightly at his thoughts. She glanced at him. He blushed deeper and looked away. Grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing his face with them to hide how embarrassed he was. She just giggled at his antics. "What's so funny?" he asked reaching for a soda. "You are. You should see yourself sometimes." she answered. "Keh." He said opening the soda.

The carbonated soda erupted into his face. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled pressing his finger over the opening to stop it. Kagome was rolling laughing. "That's not funny." He said shaking it up and spraying her with it. "Hey!" she yelled grabbing a soda and spraying it at Inuyasha. "So it's a fight you want?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Think you can win?" She yelled back.

"Take this."

"Missed."

"Oh yeah?"

"glug Ahh it went up my nose!"

"That's what you get for starting it, Inuyasha." They were chasing each other around the shrine. When Kagome ran under Goshinboku, Inuyasha right behind her. "I'll get you, Kagome." Kagome tripped suddenly. "Ahh!" She was gently caught by strong, gentle arms. She giggled in Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Her laughter was music to his ears. He took in her scent, mixed with a sweet smell of the cola. Her scent always soothed him. His muscles relaxed at her voice and touch. He hugged her closer to him, as if he was afraid she would break if he let go. He brought his lips down on hers. Kagome's giggling stopped instantly. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but she closed them and slowly started to return the kiss. Inuyasha held her tighter, where they stood under Goshinboku. The wind picked up and threw a mass of multicolored leaves through the air, they seemed to swirl around the two.

They slowly parted their kiss, and the wind died out. "Inuyasha. Why did you-?" She began to ask. "Because Kagome, I love you. I don't know how or when it started, but-" He started. "You're the only one to accept me for who I am, and never tried to change me." She began to cry lightly. "What about Kikyo?" She asked, not really wanting to know. "Keh. I don't think she ever accepted me. She was always trying to change me. She couldn't accept my demon side, and my demon side didn't trust her, because she rejected it." Kagome seemed relieved at his answer. "What will you do next time you see her?" She didn't know why she asked that. He broke off from their embrace, and looked up at Goshinboku. "I don't know, but I'll think of something." He turned back and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled. "Well, I guess this is our first _real_ kiss." she said. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It was our second . . . "

Later

Inuyasha came back from taking his shower to get all the soda out of his hair. "Damn that stuff's sticky." He said irritably. Kagome smiled at him. "You know, Inuyasha, you'd have really nice hair if you took care of it better." She said. "Keh, I have better things to do then screw with my hair." "Uh-huh" she said unconvinced.

"Well, it's my turn, listen to the radio while I'm gone if you want." She said turning on a radio she had on her desk. "Radio?" he said confused. "Yeah it's something you listen to music with." she said walking out the door.

Inuyasha listened to the radio intently, deciding that he'd wouldn't try to take it apart, for the safety of his back and face, remembering the microwave. I song came on that reminded him of himself when he met Kagome. The Reason, by Hoobastank (I know a lot of people might use it but it's perfect!)

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Inuyasha sat there and thought about the song. It described him and Kagome almost too well. Kagome was standing in the doorway with her towel on, but Inuyasha was too deep in thought to notice.

"Kagome is my reason . . . " he said lightly, but Kagome heard him. She ran over and embraced him. She started to cry. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He stroked the back of her hair slowly. He inhaled her scent, mixed with a fruity scent of her shampoo. "What's that smell?" he asked, breaking their embrace. "Huh? Oh, that must be my shampoo. You like it?" she asked. He bent her head down to smell the top of her head, giving her a quick kiss in the process. He heard her gasp lightly. "Your scent is better." He said. Kagome smiled, which quickly turned into a wide yawn.

"You'd better get to bed. It's been a long day." Inuyasha commanded. "Yeah, you're right." She went over to where her pajamas were hanging on her dresser. "Turn around." She said. "Huh?" "I don't want you looking at me when I'm changing." "Keh, what're you afraid of?" he said crossing his arms. "Hey look out there." she said pointing out her window. "Where?" he asked looking out. "Sit." THUD She quickly got changed before the spell wore off and he was able to turn around. When it did, he looked at Kagome angrily with a vein popping out of his forehead. "That was hardly necessary." He said. "Yeah, I know." she said tiredly as she climbed into bed. Inuyasha calmed down and sat with his back on the bed.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know." she said. Inuyasha gave her a dubious glace. "What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha gave a soft 'Keh' and went to lie down next to Kagome. He let himself take in her scent once more before going to sleep. 'I love you, Kagome' was his last thought before he was swept away by sleep.

A/N: A nice chapter, don't you think. You better. It took me forever to write this. I'll update as soon as I'm able. Read & Review!


	5. A trip to the modern era

A/N: So I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. Also, if I spelled Kagome's friends wrong, tell me, cause I don't feel like going through two seasons (three actually, but don't tell anyone) of the show just to learn their names, if I come across it and I'm wrong I'll change it. Also, I know kids in Japan go to school six days a week, though I don't know which day they get off, so I'm assuming Saturday. The ch. Starts on Sunday, so Kagome has to go to school. If I'm wrong, well, now it's my story and what I say goes! (I'm over controlling like that) Also know that I have no idea how her classes go so I'm just going to wing it.

CRACK-BOOM

A thunderbolt erupted from just outside Kagome's window, lighting the cloud darkened sky for a brilliant second. Kagome awoke with a start, practically jumping out of her pajamas. She didn't but she did manage to fall out of bed. Face planting into the ground. Kagome couldn't be more relieved to have carpeting at that precise moment.

"OOWW" Kagome groaned, instantly awake. She looks up, only to see a hanyou who looked like he was going to explode with laughter, the etchings of a smile started to creep into his features. "Don't even start." She said irritably, still on the ground. He took a second to regain his composure, but he still smiled. "Now you know what it's like to be 'sat'." He said teasingly. "Yeah, I guess I do." She started to smile, which made Inuyasha's disappear in a blink. "Sit" She said starting to get up. THUMP "What didja do that for?" he said twitching. "That was for enjoying my humiliation. Inuyasha sat up. "It's not MY fault you're a klutz." "Sit" THUMP 'I should learn to keep my mouth shut.' He thought.

Kagome looked at her alarm clock. Another 15 minutes and it would have gone off. She turned it off so it wouldn't start ringing needlessly. Inuyasha started to get up, he was glad Kagome's floor had some kind of soft cushioning. "When did you get up?" She asked. He scratched his ear quizzically. "About an hour ago, when the storm started." "You've been up that long and you stayed in here? What have you been doing?" she asked. "Just watching you sleep." "Why did you do that?" "I don't know but it payed off." He said teasingly. "Watch it, dog-boy." "Keh."

They were downstairs eating breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi offered waffles and hot chocolate. Inuyasha took the waffles, but Kagome wouldn't let him have any hot chocolate. "Chocolate is bad for dogs." She reasoned. "Would you stop treating me like I'm a dog?" he said irritably, snatching a mug and sniffing it. He slowly drank the warm beverage. He put the mug down with a sigh and looked at Kagome triumphantly. Kagome just sighed. 'You'll be sorry.'

10 minutes later

Inuyasha was in the bathroom purging his system of the poisonous chocolate. Kagome stood outside the door. "Are you okay in there?" she asked knocking on the door. She was answered with another loud heaving sound followed by liquid hitting liquid. 'I warned you.' She thought. "Yeah I've never felt better!" Inuyasha yelled from inside. Kagome heard the faucet turn on. She realized too late that Inuyasha doesn't know how to use the faucet. "Inuyasha, watch out for the-" "AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Inuyasha's scream shook the house. "Hot water." She said uselessly. 'Why do I even bother?' She asked herself.

They were back downstairs eating again. Inuyasha was mumbling about the hot water. Kagome looked at him helplessly. "It's not like I didn't tell you so." She said. "Keh." Inuyasha mumbled as he ate his waffles, getting syrup all over his face. "Well if you eat like that, you're gonna have to wash your face again." "Eat like what?" he asked as he shoved an almost whole waffle into his mouth. sweat drop on Kagome

Just then an idea hit Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha, what say you come to school with me today, since my friend probably told everyone in half the country by now anyway, it couldn't hurt. "Hmm, lemme think." He said sarcastically. "Go with you and sit around all day and take 'tests', or not." He looked at her as if to say 'duh.' "I think I'll stay." She gave him a dark look. "You're coming with me if I have to drag you with me by your ears. I'm not going to be bombarded by questions all by myself all day!" she scolded. "No." He said smugly. Kagome started to form sounds with her mouth. 'S' 'I' 'T' she mouthed. Inuyasha gave a defeated look. "Keh, whatever." He said indignantly. "Good." She said with a triumphant glow. 'I'm so evil' she thought with a giggle.

Kagome was dressed and ready to go. Inuyasha was slowly walking to the front door with his red bandana on. "You know they won't let you wear that in school, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Sure they will." He said confidently. "They won't, they say it disrupts class." She argued. "Well what's more disruptive, a bandana or dog ears?" he asked bluntly. She thought it over a second, then sighed, knowing she was beat. "I hope you have some way of getting through the rain." Inuyasha stated, noticing the hard pounding of the rain of the shrine's roof. "No, not really, she stated a bit embarrassed. "Just an umbrella." She said. "One umbrella?" He asked.

So they were walking in the rain, under one umbrella. "Inuyasha you really should change clothes like I tell you to." "Keh, why? What's wrong with this?" He asked ignorantly. "Well, do you SEE anyone in a bright red haori around here?" she asked bluntly. "No, but I do see a whole bunch of colored umbrellas." Kagome sighed in resignation. "We do have a uniform, ya know." "Well the worst they can do is throw me out." He said. "I guess." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed slightly at being so close. "You worry too much." He said in a very rare carefree manner. If anyone had looked, they would have never guessed the strange boy wearing a red bandana and red clothes and the schoolgirl were the perfect couple.

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome said to the woman manning the front office in Kagome's school. She began typing his name into the computer. "Last name?" she asked mechanically. "Uhh . . . Takahashi." Kagome stammered. The woman typed it in, not caring that Kagome didn't seem at all convincing in the least. She printed out a sticker with his name on it and handed it to Inuyasha. She didn't seem to care in the least that Inuyasha had a bandana on. Inuyasha stared at the sticker blankly, not knowing what a 'sticker' was or how to use it. Kagome almost stuck it to his head in frustration. She snatched it out of his hand, peeled off the sticker, and stuck it to his chest. "Come on, lets go." Kagome said half-heartedly. Once they were out the door, Inuyasha peeled off the sticker and threw it into a nearby waste basket

Kagome barely dragged herself, let alone Inuyasha, into her first class, Math. Inuyasha saw her slumped posture and demeanor as a sign of bad things to come. Kagome took a seat toward the back of the class, and Inuyasha sat down next to her. The teacher walked in, a man with black hair and mirrorlike glasses. He instantly noticed the new boy with silver hair dressed in red because he stood out so much from the green uniforms and dark-haired students. He spoke in a voice that would put even a Shippo who was hyped up on chocolate to sleep. "I see we have a new student in class today." He said unnecessarily. Everyone in the class had noticed the silver-haired boy, and all the girls started gossiping immediately after they saw him. "Please, come up front and introduce yourself." The teacher said too cheerfully. Inuyasha gave a panicked glance at Kagome, who just motioned with her head to go. He sighed and started walking to the front of class. When he got there he just stood there with his arms crossed. "Well, go ahead and tell us your name." The teacher said enthusiastically. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi." He said bowing awkwardly, moving his hand to his head so his bandana didn't fall off. Several people in class murmured at this. Many considered names like that to be gang names, including, apparently, the teacher. "Is that your _real_ name, son?" Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "Y- Yea, why would I tell you it if it wasn't?" He was very confused at such a apparently stupid question. "No, no, I suppose not." The teacher resigned. "Well, I suppose we should have someone show you around school on your first day?" the teacher asked. Several hands went up in volunteering, nearly all girls, including Kagome, who nearly jumped out of her seat when she raised her hand. Inuyasha panicked slightly. "N - no, that won't be necessary." He stammered. He quickly started back to his seat next to Kagome.

"Just a second, son." The teacher said insistently. Inuyasha stopped dead. "Come back, we're not quite done." He said. Inuyasha mumbled, "Like hell we're not." But he started back toward the front any way. "Yea?" he asked. "Tell us where you come from, Inuyasha." Inuyasha started to panic again, how was he supposed to answer that? "Uhh" he stammered.

"He's an exchange student from Kyoto." Kagome called out instinctively standing up. She had originally planned to say America, but thinking about it, Americans didn't name their kids after animals and demons. Every eye was on her instantly. She blushed slightly and sat back down. The teacher lowered his glasses to stare at Kagome. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi, but I do not recall asking _you_." He said. "Oops, sorry." She said innocently. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to the teacher. "Is that all?" he was starting to get impatient." Kagome squirmed in her seat. 'Just hold on to your temper, Inuyasha, or I'll never live it down.' "Oh, yes, one more thing, will you please remove your bandana while your in class?" Inuyasha reached up to feel the bandana. "Umm, if it's all the same, I'd rather keep it on." Inuyasha said. The teacher glared at him above his mirror like glasses. "I'm afraid I must insist." Inuyasha gulped silently. 'Oh man, what do I do now?' He motioned for the teacher to come closer. He whispered into his ear. "I think it would be better if I kept it on. It would just cause disruption." The teacher straightened up. "I'm sure whatever bad haircut you have under your bandana, Mr. Takahashi, can be tolerated. Now please remove your bandana. Inuyasha gulped again, this time more audibly.

Inuyasha reached up to take off the bandana. Kagome was panicking, but badly. She could barely keep in her seat. 'What am I gonna do?' She thought frantically. Suddenly she had an idea. She took a piece of paper, crumpled it up, and flicked it at Inuyasha. It would have hit him in the nose if his quick reflexes didn't cause him to catch it. He looked at it strangely. The teacher, who had been looking at Inuyasha, looked around toward the class. "Who threw that?" he asked harshly. Fortunately, no one ratted Kagome out. "Can I go now?" Inuyasha asked. The teacher, now more than a little irritated, said harshly, "Yes, go take your seat." Inuyasha was glad to get away from the eyes of the class especially all the girls, who all gave him dreamy looks.

"I've never seen you act so nervous, Inuyasha." Said Kagome in a concerned voice. Inuyasha blushed a bit and looked down, hiding his eyes in his bangs. "Yeah, well, you know how it was like for me in my childhood. When I was your age, well, the equivalent anyway, I was always bullied and degraded. No one wanted to know who I was, where I was from, anything like that. I was just the filthy half-breed to kick out of town and blame all the problems on." Kagome could tell Inuyasha was hurting, and she suddenly regretted making him come to school with her. "And I was certainly never looked at like _they_ look at me now." He said referring to the dreamy looks all the girls gave him. "I'm just not accustomed to that kind of attention from anyone except, well, you." He said looking up sadly. "I can say, though, it doesn't feel anywhere near as good from them as it is from you." Kagome was on the verge of tears. Inuyasha noticed her expression and straightened up. "Hey come on, don't cry, Kagome. You know I can't stand it when you do." You said, trying to put on a fake smile, and failing miserably.

After that class, Inuyasha could safely say that he hated math about as much as Kagome. Even if it was for a completely different reason. As they moved around the school, Inuyasha stopped by a window to stare out a second story window. He stared through the blinding rain, listening to the thunder, watching the lightning dance it's deadly light show. Flashback came as surly as the rain itself.

Flashback

Heavy rain beat down on a young child. Torches burned in pursuit of him, and angry shouts could be heard above the pounding rain and roaring thunder. The child wore a small red haori, he had silver hair and golden eyes, and had dog ears on his head. He looked back at angry villagers, slowly gaining on him. 'What did I do to them? Why don't they leave me alone?' The child thought crying.

Too late he smelled the stench of a demon. Too late he saw a club come down in his path. The club swung heavily into the child's chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He fell to the ground gasping for breath, angry villagers stopped and looked at the ogre demon who stood above the child. "The child has brought the demon upon us!" Came the cries of villagers." The ogre looked at the cowering human villagers. "How dare you assume I come at this sniveling half-breed's call." he shouted as he uprooted a tree and throw it at the helpless villagers. The tree crashed down on the villagers, and the few that survived fled back to their village. The ogre started to turn toward the child. "Well, half-breed, now your mine" But the child was no longer there, he had fled long before. "You cannot escape me, half-breed, I can smell your unbearable stench!" the ogre roared into the night.

The child watched from a distance as the ogre ripped trees from their foundations as if they were toothpicks, hurling them in every direction. He clutched the leaves of the tree he was hiding. He relaxed when he saw the ogre seemingly give up and started walking away from the hanyou's position. He let out a small sigh and sat on the branch of his tree. He listened to the rain trickle through the leaves and branches. He watched as the pink flowers of the cherry blossom fall in response to the rain. He let the scent of the flowers sooth him, until he fell into a darkness of sleep.

End Flashback

Kagome found Inuyasha staring out the window. He had a depressed look on his face, and his eyes reflected his inner turmoil. "I don't know how I manage to lose a guy who has silver hair and is wearing red in this crowd, but it's a good thing I found you." Kagome said tugging lightly at his sleeve. He didn't budge. He just stared out the window. She pushed him harder. He just fell, but hard, it seemed to wake him up, though. "Whaddya do that for?" he asked angrily. "To wake you up, come on, we're gonna be late for class." She reached through the bandana and started to pull his ear toward the class. "Owe, owe. Not the ear!" he complained, but resigned with a sigh.

Kagome's next class, History, went much the same as her first. The teacher asked Inuyasha to introduce himself, then they got in an argument over his bandana, which Kagome had to bail him out of. The most exiting moment when the paper airplane Kagome aimed at Inuyasha hit the teacher in the side of the head.

The day went by rather uneventful, following the same stream of listening to some person lecture about some pointless subject that Inuyasha would never use in his life. Then came gym. Kagome sighed when she thought of the possible disasters Inuyasha might cause. 'I'm so doomed, if he starts getting too competitive, things could get out of hand.' "Kagome, what's a 'gym'?" Inuyasha asked. "That's a class where you get to go outside and play baseball and stuff." "Baseball?" Inuyasha repeated as a question. "It's game where you take a wooden stick, called a bat, and you try and hit it." Kagome started to make motions with her arms about swinging and pitching. "Then when you hit it you run around the bases . . . " she continued to give him a crash course in the game, though Inuyasha seemed to be completely lost half the time. "When you play it you'll find out." She said confidently.

When they got outside, the rain had stopped. In fact, the sun was shining through the overcast of clouds, though one could feel the heavy humidity in the air. The coach gathered the class in a straight line, everyone in uniform, except, of course, Inuyasha, who just stood in line with his hands behind his head in a bored manner. "You there, snow white." The coach addressed Inuyasha, who just stood there having no idea what he was talking about. "I take it you're new here, well a hope you can play baseball." He said gruffly. He stepped back to address the entire class. "Today we play a boys versus girls game of baseball. Boys bat first, let's go!" He blew the whistle harshly, causing Inuyasha to clutch his ears in pain.

Yuka was pitching for the girls' team, and she was pitching like a pro, she had three strike outs by the time Inuyasha was batting in the 3rd inning. Being the new guy, he was chosen last in the batting order. He stepped up to the plate, and went into the wrong batter's box. Eri was the catcher, so she helped him out a bit, well, she made it so he didn't look like a fool, at least. "Hey, Kagome's guy." "Who, me?" "Yeah, you're right-handed, right?" "Yeah." "Go into the other box, then, haven't you played this before?" "No." Eri sighed deeply as Inuyasha changed batter's boxes. Yuka almost laughed herself into a coma on the pitcher's mound, but she quickly regained her composer. She turned the hat she was wearing backward. She wound up and threw a blistering fastball right down the middle of the plate. "Strike one!" the coach yelled, as he was the umpire. "You're supposed to swing." Eri scolded, throwing the ball back. "Oh" In nodded Inuyasha slightly. He looked back at Yuka, who seemed to think he didn't swing because he didn't think he could hit it. She wound up and let another fastball come screaming down the plate.

CRACK

The wooden bat almost shattered into a thousand pieces from the force of Inuyasha's swing. The ball soared WAY over everyone's head. Everyone looked up in amazement as the ball rocketed out of range of everyone's view. Eri stood up and took off her mask to stare in amazement. Yuka took off her hat and scratched her head, wondering how someone who was clearly an amateur had blasted her fastball off of the school campus. Kagome, who was playing first base, started to worry about what people would say. 'There's no way they'll think he's human, they'll know, for sure.' No one did, of course, but Kagome, as always, was paranoid about it. The boys on the bench, who were previously staring in wonder, started to cheer loudly. "Woah, nice home run, new guy!" "Round the bases!" They cheered. Inuyasha, knowing what to do from Kagome's crash course, started to jog around the bases. As he rounded first, he started talking to Kagome. "Not bad, huh?" He said arrogantly. Kagome just made a groaning noise. 'Just what he needs, something else to boost his ego.' She watched him round the bases, and be greeted by a cheering boy's team. She saw the smile on his face when he sat down on the bench. She smiled warmly. 'Well, if anyone deserves it, he does.' She turned her cap backwards and got back into position for the next batter.

It was the 6th inning, score was 1-0 because of Inuyasha's home run. Inuyasha was up to bat again, and Yuka gave an audible gulp. She gathered her courage. 'Well, I'm not giving him a fastball again.' She thought. She wound up and threw. The ball flew toward the plate, only to curve away from Inuyasha at the last second.

CRACK

Yuka watched the ball fly in a line drive straight toward Kagome, who held up her glove to catch it. It hit her palm and rolled off her glove high into the air. Inuyasha ran over to first base and stopped on the bag. He watched Kagome look at the ball intently. He got an evil idea. He quietly snuck behind Kagome, and when she was about three seconds from catching it, Inuyasha tipped the brim of her hat so the hat covered her eyes. "Ahh." She yelped as the ball fell with a 'thud' in front of her, as if to mock her. The entire field erupted in laughter at the shenanigans. None louder than Inuyasha. Kagome picked up the ball and threw it to the pitcher. "That was a dirty trick, I'll get you back for that." He just grinned.

The next batter sent a ground ball toward Kagome. She saw Inuyasha start to fly toward second base. "Sit!" THUD Kagome caught the ground ball, tagged the base for the force out, and walked over, took the ball out of her glove, and gently touched Inuyasha with the ball. "Payback, dog-boy." "Dirty, rotten, no good . . . "he mumbled into the dirt. "What was that?" She asked sweetly, starting to walk off the field, for her double play had ended the inning. "Keh, you said my trick was dirty. Now I've got this chalky, dusty crap in my nose." As if on cue, he let out a violent sneeze. Kagome started to giggle.

The game ended 1-1, because the class ended in the 10th inning, right when it was Inuyasha's turn to bat. The entire boys' team groaned loudly. Inuyasha met Kagome outside the locker room's. "So, how'd I do?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly, knowing exactly how well he did. "Don't let it go to your head, dog-boy." She said sharply. "Hey, you got me back didn't you?" "Let's just go." She said turning away. 'At least he drew _good_ attention, instead of breaking something.'

"Are we done here yet?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah that's the last of the classes for today." "And good riddance, too." Inuyasha said as he slumped against the wall. He quickly smelled three familiar scents coming closer. 'Three . . . two . . . one . . . cue.' He thought. "Kagome" "Kagome" "Hey, over here!" Inuyasha smiled to himself as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came running up to them. "Hey guys!" Kagome called happily. "Hey, new guy." Yuka called. "Inuyasha." He corrected. "Right, anyway, I thought you'd never played baseball before." She said. "I haven't." He said bluntly. "Then how'd you get so good at hitting?" "I just swung the bat like she told me to." He said looking at Eri. Yuka turned angrily. "You _told_ him to swing?" Eri put her arms up defensively. "How was I supposed to know he'd hit it that far? The guy started out in the wrong batter's box, for Kami's sake." They continued to argue.

Ayumi started another conversation. "So, Inuyasha, you must be really strong to hit Yuka's pitch out of the park." Inuyasha smiled smugly. "Yeah, I like to think so." Kagome pulled Ayume to the side. "Try not to bolster his ego _too _much." She whispered. "Hey I heard that, Kagome." Ayumi looked at him strangely. "You can hear us from over there?" she asked, amazed. Inuyasha lifted his bandana quickly so no one would notice but Ayumi and Kagome. "Dog ears, remember?" "Wow, so they really are real." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Kagome." Came a voice Kagome recognized. 'Oh no, not here, not now!' she thought frantically.

Too late.

Hojo came running up to Kagome, seemingly out of breath. "Hi, Higurashi." He said as he addressing her by her last name like always. "Hi, Hojo." She said with a fake smile. "Higurashi, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me. It's in town and I hear it's good." He said cheerfully, holding out two tickets. "Um, well." Kagome stammered. Inuyasha stepped in between them, making Hojo take a step back. Inuyasha held out his hand in a flicking position. He made the flicking gesture and a line of yellow demonic energy flew from his finger toward one of the tickets. The ticket shred to a thousand pieces in Hojo's hand, who looked at it dumbly. HE looked back up to see Inuyasha in his face, almost as if he'd bite his head off. "Back off, pal. Kagome's taken." He said with steel in his voice. "Uh, ok." Hojo stuttered in fear. He slowly began walking away, shaking visibly.

"Kagome, you can let go now." Inuyasha said. Apparently the only reason he hadn't bitten off Hojo's head was because Kagome was holding on to the back of his rosary necklace. She let go immediately. "You know you didn't have to be so rude, Inuyasha. I was just about to decline." She said with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but then he'd bother you again, this way, he won't." He reasoned. "I could have told him that I already had you as a boyfriend. You didn't have to scare the guy out of his senses." She scolded. "Well, it's over now." He said resuming his place slumped against the wall. "I assume we'll be staying here so you can 'study'?" he asked. Kagome had _completely _forgotten about her test the next day. "What? Oh, right, I better stay here, at school, so I can concentrate." "What? You can't concentrate at your house?" Inuyasha asked. "Remember what happened last time I studied at my house?" she asked. "Yup, and if I remember correctly, that didn't turn out so bad, did it?" he continued to answer with questions. Kagome chuckled a bit. "No, I suppose not, but I'd still like to stay here." She said. She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's ear, for he'd started to walk away. "And you're staying with me." She scolded. "No fair." He crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you go out and cause trouble." "Keh, whatever."

While on the way to the library, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka started questioning Inuyasha again in a barrage of questions. They had decided to help Kagome study, if only for a little while. Actually, they just wanted to interrogate Inuyasha, but they _said _they'd help Kagome. "You have any siblings?" "An older brother." "Does he have the same silver hair you do?" "Yea." "Where do your parents live?" This caused Inuyasha to stop suddenly. "They . . . " he started. "Inuyasha's parents died a while ago, guys." Kagome said lowly. "Oh, sorry." Ayume said, for she was the one who made the question. "So where do you live now?" "Uhh, with Kagome, I guess." "WHAT?" they all said in unison. "Kagome this guy is living with you?" Kagome was just as shocked at his answer as the rest of them, but she held her composure. "Yeah, not in the same room or anything. He works at the shrine." She lied. "Oh, well that would explain his weird clothes." "My clothes aren't weird." He said indignantly. They all looked at him with a 'yeah, sure.' face. "Keh." He huffed and crossed his arms.

It was around 7:00. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were long gone. Kagome was still studying for her test. Inuyasha had his head down in his arms, asleep on the table. Not because he was tired, but because he was BORED. Every sound sent him in a blur of motion, only to scare some student who had dropped a book or sneezed. Eventually, Kagome got the hint. "Okay, Inuyasha, were leaving." Before she got up, Inuyasha was at the door. "About time, Kagome let's go!" he shouted cheerfully. The librarian shushed him loudly. He made a face at the librarian, then looked at Kagome. She walked toward the door. "Okay, okay, calm down. Let's go then,"

"Mom, tadaima." Kagome yelled. "Hey, sweetie. Welcome home. Where were you?" "I stayed at school to study, mom." "Okay, though I don't know how you made Inuyasha stay still for that long." She and Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, Kagome said yawning. "Not me, I want dinner." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Is all you think about food and violence?" Kagome asked irritably. Inuyasha scratched his head in thought. "No, I think about you, too." He said truthfully. Kagome smiled lightly, then yawned again. "See you in the morning." She called. She lied down of her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.' She thought before she drifted into sleep. Little did she know that tomorrow wouldn't be to welcome.

A/N: I know, not much, but something, right? Well, anyway, here's another chapter. Remember to review! Also check out "Two of a Kind" by Jammy, and the works of OROsan7706 and InuyashluvsKagome. I'm going on a vacation cruise today! So I won't be able to update for a week or so, but I WILL work on it in my free time. You guys owe me for that, it is my vacation.


	6. Inuyasha? School? Baseball?

A/N: Well, I'm back, as I'm sure over half of you have found out. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I wasn't able to work on this as much as I liked, but I guess that could be considered a positive for me.

x

Kagome opened one eye lazily. She had gotten accustomed to Inuyasha's protective embrace when she woke up, though it surprised her how fast she became accustomed to it. She thought it just felt right. 'The snuggling might take a little getting used to, though.' She thought, feeling Inuyasha's breath on the nape of her neck. She felt his claws on her stomach, they slightly scratched her every time they moved, but to Kagome they just tickled. She giggled softly when his hands twitched. She felt Inuyasha's ears twitch reflexively. She felt him lick the nape of her neck lightly. She would have cried out but Inuyasha's hand twitched again, causing her to just giggle again. She felt Inuyasha's ears twitch once again, and again she felt him lick the same spot. This cycle continued for about two minutes, until Kagome felt a slight pinch where Inuyasha had been licking the nape of her neck. Inuyasha must have bitten her. She let out a small "ouch" like sound.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, he retracted his arms from around Kagome, pushed off the bed with one hand straight up, put a foot against the wall, and jumped over Kagome onto the floor. This all happened in the period of about one second. "What happened? What's wrong?" He growled, looking in every direction, seeing nothing.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan and sat up. "You mean after all that, the only thing I needed to do to make you stop was say 'ouch'?" she demanded angrily. Inuyasha bent down to eye level with her, his face about 3 inches from hers. "What do you mean, 'after all that'?" he said in a stern voice. Kagome lost the angry tone. "I mean, after all the tickling and licking." Inuyasha stood to his full height, "and what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he inquired.

"Well, when I woke up, you had your arms around me, with your hands on my stomach." She placed her hands where his had been. This made Inuyasha blush slightly, but he didn't break his glare with her. "Then, your hand would move, well more like jerk or twitch, which would tickle." She paused. "Go on" Inuyasha said impatiently, it was obvious he didn't like where this was going. "Then I would laugh lightly, your ears would twitch, then you would like me right here." She motioned to the nape of her neck. Inuyasha gulped nervously, Kagome noticed him sweating slightly. "Are you alright?" "Fine" he said quickly. "Is that all?" he asked. 'Please let that be all' he thought. "No" Kagome said. Inuyasha almost fell.

"After awhile, you bite that spot lightly." She said, paused. "That's it, I said 'ouch', you went into a frenzy, and here we are." She looked away from her neck and toward him. Inuyasha seemed to be frozen on the spot. Even the sweat seemed to ice over. It was like if there could be wind in her room he would fall over and still keep the same position. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked, thinking he just went insane or something. "N... Nothing." He said weakly. "Let me see your neck for a second." He said slowly. "Uh . . . okay, as long as you don't bite it again." She said teasingly. "Don't say that." He said seriously. Now she was worried. "What, is that bad?" she said. "I won't know until I see your neck." He said. "Oh, well . . . " she stammered looking down. Now she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. "Come on, let's see it." She looked back up and nodded lightly, turning her head and pulling her hair to the other side. "Inuyasha inspected it for a second, then let out a relieved breath he didn't realize he was holding, then sat on the bad and regained his complection.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Nothing." He said bluntly. She made a screwed up face. "What do you mean? After all that? What does 'nothing' mean?" "It means what it sounds like." He said bluntly. Kagome got up from the bed and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Am I to assume 'Nothing' is good or what?" she asked in a frustrated tone. "I could use an explanation, here." Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Yes, 'Nothing' is good, Kagome, apparently I didn't bite you hard enough to leave a mark." This just frustrated her more. "And that's it? Just because you didn't leave a little scar? What's the big deal?" Inuyasha shot up, almost knocking her down, but he grabbed her wrist hard before she could. "It's a VERY big deal, Kagome" He yelled. She looked at him in a scared way. "Inuyasha, let go, that hurts" she whispered weakly. Inuyasha let his frustration flow away and released his grip, sinking back onto the bed, his head down.

Kagome started rubbing her wrist lightly. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Please, tell me, it's obviously more than just a bite mark you're worried about." She sat down next to him. "It's complicated." He said. "Come on, if you can't tell me you can you tell?" she said reassuringly. It didn't seem to help. "I will, but not now." "Why not?" she yelled.

BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"-now" Inuyasha finished holding his ears. Kagome switched the alarm off quickly. "Does it really need to be so loud?" he barked. 'Back to himself already? Oh, well' she thought. "I don't know, maybe if you talk to someone who makes the clocks, you could file a complaint and they'd think about it for three years. Then they'd come out with new ones five years later." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha inclined his head down in thought"You seem to think that's a long time for me, Kagome. Half-demons live much longer than humans. Consider this, Sesshomaru looks exactly as he did 50 years ago, human years are like weeks to youkai." Kagome had, of course, ignored over half of what he said. She was busy changing out of her pajamas. By the time he looked up, she had already changed into her uniform. "If I wanted a biology lesson, I'd go to school." She said bluntly. Inuyasha growled lightly, "You could at least listen to me sometimes." He said, but Kagome was already out the door.

Inuyasha sat into Kagome's room for a few minutes thinking. 'Why would I act like that in my sleep? Unless. . . That's it!' he thought. He walked over to Kagome's discarded pajama top, picked it up and sniffed lightly. 'I knew it! I thought she smelled a little different today' Then he thought THAT through. 'Oh man, and we are supposed to go back to my era today, and then we'll have trouble." He placed the top of her Pajamas on the chair at her desk, then started to walk downstairs. 'Figures it would be today she decided to go into heat' he thought as he walked downstairs.

He found Kagome at the table eating some cereal. Not knowing what cereal was, he walked over and sniffed the opening to the box. "What's this stuff?" "It's cereal, and you eat it with milk." She informed, eating another spoonful. "Do you have to cook it?" he reached inside the box, took out a bran flake, and ate it. "No, but it doesn't taste very good without milk." "Yuck, that's for damn sure." He said, almost spitting it out but stopped, realizing he was inside. "I think I'll pass on breakfast today, unless . . . " He began. Kagome swallowed and put on a knowing look. "You're not having Ramen" she said in a voice that said, 'just try and disobey.' "Keh" was his only response. With that he sat down at the table and waited.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know." She said irritably. "Sure I do, where else is there to go? I can't go outside. People will see my ears." He reasoned. "True, but know that my friends know, the entire western coast of Japan probably knows by now." "They said they'd keep it a secret." He said in a completely paranoid voice. "I guess we'll see when we get to school." Inuyasha made an indignant face. He hated school, but for different reasons then Kagome. He didn't like all the attention from people. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. He didn't think he wanted to either. "Do I have to go today? I hate being the only guy out of like three thousand kids to have white hair." He whined. "No whining, dog-boy, you're coming with me and that's that, the other day I left you alone you almost broke the microwave." Kagome said icily. "Keh."

"Sayounara, mama! I'm off to school." Kagome yelled into the house. Her mother's voice responded, "Good luck with your test today, Kagome." Kagome's shoulders slumped a little. "Thanks for the reminder." She mumbled. "Come on let's go." She said in a low voice. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and tugged him toward the door, Inuyasha almost dropped the bandana he was trying to put on, he snagged it before it fell, though, and was dragged out the door.

"So what exactly are these 'tests,' Kagome?"Inuyasha questioned. "Is that a real question or are you just trying to get to me?" she said irritably. "It was a question." He said without a change in tone. "It's something where teachers examine your progress in a class by writing down question that you need to answer." "What happens if you get one wrong?" "I don't wanna think about it." She sighed. Then they just walked in silence

After a long time of walking, Inuyasha was getting tired of it. "Are you always like this when you have a test? You're usually more upbeat and overconfident about stuff." She just sighed. "Grr . . . " Inuyasha growled lightly. He mumbled lightly, "women." Kagome was too busy drowning in self-pity to hear him. He growled again in frustration.

Math Class

"Well, students, I hope you've studied for this test, it's a big one." The whole class, except Inuyasha, gave an audible groan. "No moaning now, you've had plenty of time to study for this test." The teacher continued passing out the test. Inuyasha didn't get one, seeing as how he was an 'exchange' student. Inuyasha just watched Kagome the whole time. She'd scribble down some answer, then pause and scratch her ear with the pencil, then start writing again. From Inuyasha's extremely basic view of tests, she seemed to be doing well enough.

The truth was, she was. Kagome almost cheered when she saw the test, she knew almost all the answers right when she saw them, and the ones she didn't she knew how to work them out. 'This has got to be the best I've done on a math test in forever.' She thought to herself as she checked her work. She walked up to place her paper on the teacher's desk. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look when she was walking to her seat. She just gave a confident smile in response. Inuyasha smirked lightly, but his bangs were covering his face so she couldn't see him.

Afterwards

"Well?" asked Kagome's friends in unison, crowding around her. "How'd you do?" Kagome backed away with her arms up defensively. "I did fine, girls, gimme a break. I'm not _that _bad in math." She reasoned. They gave her a 'yeah, sure' look. Eri turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inu." She started. "Yasha." He finished his name. "Oops, sorry." She continued anyway. "You know how we said we'd keep your ears a secret?" she asked timidly. Inuyasha just growled harshly. "Yeah, well, it may have slipped once or twice, sorry." She said nonchalantly. "Perfect." He said bluntly. As if on a cue, a boy came running up to Inuyasha. "Hey man, I just heard that the new kid had dog ears, come on, let's see." He said expectantly. Inuyasha turned toward Eri and gave an annoyed growl. He turned back to the boy. "No" he said turning away. Yuka walked up to him, "Beat it, Sawaga, leave him alone." With that the boy called Sawaga walked off, disappointed. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You don't need to be so rude, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just made an indignant face. "Keh, I'm not gonna let some random guy come up and see my ears." He said. "You let us see them." Ayumi said. "I didn't 'let' you do anything. The wind blew my bandana off, and walking around all day with my hands on my head was not an option." He reasoned. "Besides, girls are worse, because then they won't to touch them." "You didn't seem to mind when we touched them." Eri reasoned. "In fact you seemed to like it." "There's a difference between three people, and the entire school lining up." "True." Eri admitted. "I think it's time our next class, come on." Kagome said almost jerking Inuyasha's shoulder out of its socket.

Classes went by without a hitch, no disruptions, nothing out of the ordinary. Though Inuyasha still didn't like all the girls watching him like they seemed to do constantly. Kagome was reflecting on how well she did on her math test to realize that Inuyasha was desperately trying to meld into his chair. Then came his favorite class, gym. He liked it because no one bothered him about his ears, and that he would be able to move around.

Gym Class (A/N: I have too much fun doing this)

The coach blew his whistle harshly, causing Inuyasha to clutch and his ears in pain. "Today we play something everyone likes, dodge ball. "What's dodge ball?" Inuyasha asked clueless. Everyone stopped to stare at him for a few seconds. He just returned the glare with a harsh growl and started to crack the joints in his hand. With that everyone stopped staring for their health. "Mortals" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "Dodge ball is a game where there are four balls like this one." The coach said holding up a dodge ball. "The point is to throw the ball at people at hit them, without then catching it." Inuyasha smiled evilly smashing his fist into his hand. He liked the sound of this. "While at all times dodging the ones the other team throws at you. Got that, Snow White?" "What are you talking about? Who the hell is this snow white person?" he said baffled. The coach just sighed heavily. "Everyone just make a line." Everyone lined up, while the coach alternated each person to a different team. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the same team. Eri and Yuka were on the other. "Try not to kill anyone, please." She said as if she expected the school to look like Swiss cheese after this game. "Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly. The coach blew the whistle. Inuyasha was there before the whistle stopped. He was carrying a ball in each hand. He tossed one to Kagome, "Let's if you're as good at this as you are at archery." He said sidestepping an oncoming ball easily.

"I'll show you." She said competitively. She said striking a guy on the other team in the leg. "How's that!" she exclaimed more than asked. "Okay I guess." He said as a ball came toward his foot. The ball ricocheted of his foot up in his outstretched hand, earning a couple of flowery four letter words from the boy that threw it. Inuyasha picked up another ball from the ground. He walked over toward where Yuka was throwing out people left and right with her fast pitch-like throw. He whistled to get her attention. Tossing a ball in a high arc toward her, she reflexively started to reach for it, only to get another ball in the leg from Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to laugh. "That was a cheap trick." She said walking off the court. "Yeah I know." He said easily catching another incoming ball, which ended the game.

The next game no one even dared to go after Inuyasha, so he just kinda stood there the entire time. His team won without him anyway. The next one he'd had enough, he started taunting the other team to throw the ball toward him. "Couldn't hit me if I was asleep. Too scared to throw the ball? I think you need thicker glasses, buddy." The occasional ball that strayed near him was picked out of the air. Inuyasha saw Kagome going crazy with the dodge balls, apparently she was just as good at this as archery. Unfortunately, she wasn't as fast at dodging them. Inuyasha saw Yuka pitch one toward Kagome, who apparently didn't see it coming. He threw the ball and knocked Yuka's away inches from Kagome. "Do I have to save all the time?" He said teasingly, catching another ball that strayed too close. "Don't enjoy it too much, dog-boy." She called back. "It's not my fault you're so helpless." He said, knocking a ball away with the one in his hand. "Here, catch." He called, tossing a ball over to Kagome. She threw it with pinpoint accuracy, almost knocking over a girl on the other team. "Gotcha." She cheered. "At least you're good at something." He said.

Gym ended with Inuyasha's team winning every game, mostly because Inuyasha hadn't been touched the whole game. Inuyasha walked into the hallway, cracking his shoulder by rotating it in large circles. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha at once. "Are they always together like this?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "Yea, all the time, I swear they stalk me together or something." She whispered back.

"You . . . you . . . " stuttered Eri, pointing at Inuyasha. "You're not human." Yuka finished. "Took'm that long, huh?" He whispered to Kagome again. "Quiet." Ayumi giggled lightly, "yeah, you made everyone else look like cripples. And Kagome, who knew you were that accurate? I don't think you threw one ball that didn't get someone out." Ayumi praised. "I just got lucky, is all." She said waving her hands defensively. "Can we go now?" Inuyasha said impatiently. He wanted to get back to his era and out of the constantly polluted smell of this era. "I suppose we could go now, but can't we stay a little longer?" "No." He said shortly. "Go wait outside if you want, but I'm staying here for a little while." She said irritably. "Keh." He quickly walked outside, where at least there weren't as many people.

After Inuyasha was out of sight. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all closed in on Kagome. "Well, Kagome, looks like you grabbed a guy whose one in a million." Yuka exclaimed "Huh? What do ya mean?" she asked. "Oh come on, Kagome. Strong, fast, protective, and he's cute." Eri explained as if it were obvious. "He could be a little less rude, though." Kagome said. "He's just insecure, I bet he puts on a tough guy act, doesn't he?" Eri asked. Kagome nodded, "Yup, all the time." "He's a lot cuter than you said he was, you never mentioned he had silver hair and goldeneyes, and those things aren't easily overlooked. Not to mention dog ears."Eri said. "Yeah, a good thing to or I'd never be able to get him to come, he almost left today when that one guy came up to him. "Yeah, sumimasen about that." Eri said, a sweat drop forming on her forehead. "I noticed that he's really cunning. He pulled a fast one on both of you." Ayumi said indicating Kagome and Yuka." "Heh, yeah, he got us pretty good didn't he Kagome?" Yuka said, scratching her head. "He surprised me. He usually doesn't display that kind of cunning." Kagome said. "Yeah, well, I wish you would have told us how strong he was, if we ever found that ball he hit, we probably couldn't use it because it would probably have an indent on it." Yuka joked. "Heh, yeah, my palm still sting from that hit I _almost_ caught." Kagome said. All four giggled at the comment. "Well, he's definitely not as bad as you always say he is." Ayumi said. "Yeah, I guess Inuyasha's okay." She said smiling. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I shouldn't keep him waiting too long." Kagome said walking away. "See you tomorrow, Kagome," they waved. "Adiosu" she called back.

"Ready to head back?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome found him. "Yes, let's go, Inuyasha." She could tell he was itching to get back. She couldn't wait to get back to feudal Japan, either. She didn't know why, she guessed it was just to get away from Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. "Thanks for not acting up at school, Inuyasha." She said as they walked to the shrine. "Keh, whadya mean? How did you expect me to act?" he asked. "Like you always do. Jumping at everything and spoiling for a fight constantly." She said. "I need to act like that in my era, that's what you do to stay alive. The only thing threatening around here is these metal boxes people ride in." "You mean cars?" she asked. "Yeah, those." "They're just a convenience that humans created to move faster, humans can't run as fast as you, so we needed a way to get around faster." "Look at them, though, and I thought your bicycle was bulky, these things could crush a human flat." He made a gesture of pounding his fist down on his palm. They talked more about things that humans had created since his era, and one thing caught Inuyasha's attention. "A gun?" he said. "Yeah, it's a small metal weapon that shoots little pieces of metal really fast." "Keh, trust humans to think up something that dangerous." "It would come in handy when demons attacked, though." She reasoned. "Yeah, but if they had those back in my time . . . the bloodshed would increase by incredible numbers." He said. "You're right." She said in a thinking voice. "Humans probably would just use them to gain power, instead of using them in self defense, they'd create more powerful ones than their opponent's and then use it against them in greed." "That's exactly what happens, too." She said. "Though I suppose it's not that different from swords in my era." "The thing about a sword is, unless you can use it, it's just a hunk of steel, or something else." He said placing a hand on Tetsusaiga. "I still can't believe they let you keep that in school." She said. "Well, when I showed it to them, it looked like a rusty, useless sword. Not my fault they're ignorant." "I could think of some other people who could be accused of ignorance." She said teasingly. "Keh, who me? I'm not ignorant." Kagome just laughed.

Meanwhile

Sango was hard at work repairing her broken Hiraikotse. The fang she borrowed from Inuyasha was a little hard to work with, but it was much stronger than any demon bones that she had left in her village. It made the Hiraikotse a deal lighter, too. "I should dare say I'm getting better at this, Kirara." Sango said to the cat demon. "Meow" purred Kirara as it flicked its tails. She held up the weapon to examine her work. "Not bad, huh?" she asked. "Meow" Sango smiled. "Let's go test it out." She said.

When she had all the targets lined up the way she wanted them, Sango took aim and let the Hiraikotse fly. She was amazed at how easily it flew, cleanly striking off the tops of the straw targets she had set up. "Meow" Kirara even seemed to be surprised. Sango easily caught the giant weapon, catching her a little off balance because she was expecting a heavier push. "This . . . " she said with satisfaction. "Will do just fine." "Meow" Kirara meowed in agreement. "Kagome should be back from her time by now, lets get going." With that they were off.

Meanwhile

Miroku's patience had run to its absolute limits. If he had to sit and listen to Shippo whine about why Kagome isn't back yet, he swore he would seal him in some abandoned hut or something. Shippo had seen Miroku's patience ebb the past couple days, and decided to keep his distance for at least a couple minutes.

Meanwhile

"Bye Mom, Souta, Grandpa. See you later." "Be careful dear, don't get into too much trouble." "Don't worry Mom. Inuyasha will be there." "I'm sure he will." Mrs. H said. "See ya, sis. Come back soon all right?"

""Right." "You, Inuyasha.' Kagome's grandfather said menacingly. "Don't you try anything funny, now, you got that?" he said. He had seen how close Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten over time, and he didn't want anything to happen to his granddaughter. "Leave him alone, Grandpa." Kagome scolded. With that they walked out the door toward the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha took Kagome's backpack, jumped down, then came back to get her.

While they were walking back to the village, Inuyasha and Kagome talked about the time they spent in the modern era. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome's large yellow backpack for her, though she said she could handle it. "You know, considering the first impressions you've made on everyone else you've met, I'd say the meeting with my friends went extremely well." "What do you mean, considering my other first impressions?" "Well, remember when you met me?" "Yeah, I thought you were Kikyo. Keh, that was probably the worst first impression I've made, though." "Maybe, but when you first met Miroku, he almost drew you into his hand." "That was only because he kidnaped you and stole the sacred jewel shard around your neck." "So you were worried about me." She said in an accusing tone. He just ignored her. "I don't think my first impression with Sango went too bad, considering she was trying to kill me at the time." "You did save her from death, I think she appreciates it more than you realize." "Keh, what else could I do, I'm not gonna let some girl die, especially if it's because of Naraku." He clenched his fist when he said Naraku's name. "Well I know what my friends think of you, what do you think of them?" she asked.

"Well, they're nosy, slightly annoying, and it's kinda creepy that they always seem to be together, besides that, they don't seem too bad for mortals." He said resting his hands behind his head. "Wait a sec . . . what exactly did they say about me." "Nothing I haven't told you you were already." She said. "And what's that?" he persisted. "Strong, fast, protective, and they liked your ears." "Keh." "They also said you could be a bit nicer, as in less rude." "Humph, I bet that one girl is still mad I hit a home run off her throw." He said. "Yuka? Well, she kinda prides herself at being athletic, and being upstaged by the new kid didn't really sit well with her. She still seemed to like you, anyway, probably because you're athletic yourself. Eri likes how cute you are." Inuyasha blushed a bit from the unaccustomed compliment. "And Ayumi likes that you're cunning. She probably saw you tip my hat in the baseball game, and the stunt you pulled with Yuka in the dodge ball game. So basically you've won over all my friends in two days. Not an easy feat, really." Kagome admitted. "I know, I'm great, aren't I?" he said pulling Kagome closer by her waist. "Don't let it go to your head, dog-boy, I don't think any more ego will fit up there." "Hey, you're here, aren't you?"he said. 'Yeah, and I always will be' She thought resting her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile

Sango arrived at Kaede's village on Kirara's back, she located Miroku meditating under a tree. "Hey Miroku, where is everyone?" Miroku opened one eye, sighed, got up and dusted himself off. "Kagome and Inuyasha haven't come back yet." Sango stopped him there. "Wait, did Inuyasha go with her?" "That's correct, though I wish he hadn't." "Why's that?" she asked darkly. "No reason at all." He said innocently. "Uh-huh, and where's Shippo?" "I haven't an idea in the slightest." He said. "Then why don't I believe you?" "Women's intuition?" he said with a nervous sweat drop on his head. "Tell me where he is, Miroku." She said with steel in her voice. Miroku gulped nervously, "Right away, of course." He said walking off toward a hut with a sutra over it. He removed it, and flung it away as it dissolved into ash as the spell broke. The kitsune jumped out instantly. "That was a dirty trick, Miroku." He yelled angrily, jumping onto Sango's shoulder. "Miroku, how could you seal Shippo in there like that!" she scolded. "Even monks' patience wears over time, it seems." He said. CLUNK Miroku got a large lump on the head from Sango's Hiraikotse. "And Kagome will probably do something worse, monk." Sango said walking away. "Serves you right, Miroku." Shippo said indignantly. Miroku recovered from the blow to his head slowly, "At least I got some silence." He said walking after them.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking along, when Inuyasha caught the stench of demon. "Kagome, you sense that?" "No, what is it?" "The stench of a demon" he said dropping Kagome's backpack and unsheathing Tetsuseiga. "I know you're out there, come out and fight, coward." He yelled into the forest. THUD THUD The ground trembled as the demon approached. A large, black ogre demon emerged from the forest, a large club in his hands. "You, with the sacred jewel shards. Hand them over to me, and maybe I'll end your life quickly." He said crashing his club on the ground. Shockwaves shook the ground, the earth split in fissures toward Kagome. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and jumped away from the line fire before it got to them. "Are you all right, Kagome?" "I'm fine." Inuyasha turned back to the demon. "You got some nerve attacking me in my own forest, demon. I don't take kindly to intruders." He pointed Tetsuseiga at him threateningly. The ogre grinned wickedly. "Hehehehe, what right does a puny half-breed like yourself have to this forest?" "You'll find out soon enough. Tetsuseiga!" he yelled slashing the demons club in half easily. Inuyasha raised his right hand up in the air. "Iron Reaver!" he said swiping his claw at the ogre. Bands of golden demonic power ripped through the ogre as easily as Tetsuseiga had cut through the ogre's club.

"Weakling." He said sheathing Tetsuseiga and walking over toward Kagome's backpack. "Come on let's go, Kagome." "Coming." She called running up to him as he waited. As they resumed walking, Inuyasha thought, 'Damn, with Kagome in heat, we're gonna have more demon activity around us. No demons would resist a chance to get to a human in her state. I'll just have to protect that much more.' He wouldn't let anything happen to her, ever." He unconsciously pulled her closer

About five minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village, then to the tree Miroku was always at. "Where could he have gone?" "Well, he was here not too long ago, apparently." He said sniffing the air. 'Sango's back, too, but what's this smell of ash from?' Inuyasha asked himself. "Miroku probably got into some kind of trouble with Sango." He reasoned out loud. "Sango's back?" she asked. "Hai, probably got here soon before us, too." "We should go find them, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "No need." "Why not?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "They're right over there." He said shrugging and indicating behind her. "Oh." She turned around to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walking toward them. Miroku had a large lump on his head and was walking rather slow. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running up and jumping into Kagome's arms. "Hi, Shippo, good to see you." Kagome said cheerfully. "Kagome, Miroku sealed me inside a hut while you were gone." Shippo whined. "He did _what_?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha started laughing, "Hahaha, couldn't take it, huh, Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed. "Inuyasha, osawrii." THUD "What'd you do that for, Kagome? I'm not the one who did it." He said fuming. "You're right." She said walking up to Miroku. "Miroku, I think you owe Shippo an apology." She said softly. "In the least." Shippo said indignantly. "Quite right." Admitted Miroku. "I apologize for my behavior, Shippo." He said pacing his hands together and bowing. "Just don't do it again." Shippo said nonchalantly. Kagome smiled and turned around, only to be met by a glaring hanyou. "Speaking of apologies." He said with his arms crossed. "What? Oh, for the subduing?" she asked. He just glared more. "Okay fine. I'm very sorry, okay?" She said in a not-most sincere voice "Keh, yea, sure." He said, not actually expecting an apology.

"Are we to head out today, it's getting dark fast." Miroku said as they walked toward the outskirts of the village. "We need to start as soon as possible, we need to find as many jewel shards as we can before Naraku resurfaces." "If Naraku is weakened, shouldn't we want to go after him?" Kagome asked. "I would suggest that, if I could get a whiff of his scent, but he seems to have covered his tracks well." Inuyasha said in an angry tone. "Well, I think we should stay for the night, get an early start tomorrow." Kagome suggested. Usually Inuyasha would instantly dismiss the thought, but with Kagome in heat, the demons may cause more trouble than its worth. "I suppose we won't get far today anyway. It's already getting dark." He said watching the sun sink closer to the mountains in the distance. "Yay." Kagome cheered. 'That's strange, usually Inuyasha wouldn't even think about letting us stay the night.' She thought. "But we head off first thing in the morning after breakfast." He said sternly. "Of course." Kagome said unabashed. Inuyasha turned on his heel and started to walk back toward the hut they always used when they stayed in the village. Kagome right beside him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said. "Keh, yeah." Was his response, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku or Sango. "It's good to finally see them together." Sango said. "Hai, that's true, it's about time, too." "I thought Inuyasha would never get the picture, now we know that at least some things can penetrate his thick skull." Sango said. They noticed Inuyasha's ear twitch at the comment, and they knew he could hear them, so hey fell back a little more. "Still, this just gives Naraku another reason to come after us." Sango said in a worried tone. "Don't worry, Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kagome, and she's not helpless, she's an excellent fighter and has a will of iron." Miroku comforted. "Besides, when it comes to those two, things seem to work out fine." "Yeah, I just hope it stays like that." Sango worried.

x

Translations: Sawaga lol, I actually tried to butcher the japanese word for "to annoy" into his name.

sumimasen sorry

need any more? Tell me.

A/N: I know it took too long, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be done faster, I promise. R&R as always.


End file.
